Destino cruel y futuro incierto
by Imarbu
Summary: Quería estar con ella, era todo para él, pero el destino fue cruel y sin que él se diera cuenta lo unió a otra mujer ¿aprenderá a amarla o vivirá pensando en lo que pudo ser?, Mi primer fic, solo lean y vean que tal.
1. Un gran amigo

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama.

- Diálogos

- _"Pensamientos"_

_ - Recuerdos_

**Destino cruel y futuro incierto  
**

* * *

_Una gran _e_uforia se vivía entre el público, gritaban y aplaudían entusiasmados, uno de los mejores participantes del famoso torneo de artes marciales iba a hacer acto de presencia, era su turno de pelear, el combate de su amigo estaba por comenzar, y como todos los asistentes, ella por supuesto lo apoyaba y animaba también. Su adversario era poco común en un torneo como este, una extraña chica que daba la impresión de estar sumamente enojada y realmente tenía cara de querer matar a su oponente, el combate comenzó sin mucha emoción la joven daba golpes a su amigo, quien solo se encargaba de esquivarlos con una muy relajada actitud cosa que al parecer molestó aún más a su oponente._

_Se detuvieron a hablar un rato, al parecer la conversación alteró más a la chica sin embargo Goku tenía una cara de no entender nada, eso no era para nada extraño en él, pero su contrincante parecía no saberlo y pensó que quizá estaba jugando con ella, la conversación se mantenía en un tono suave relativamente sin embargo ninguno de los espectadores sabían de que estaban hablando, hasta que la chica gritó con todas sus fuerzas como queriendo desahogarse _–_ ¡Hace mucho me prometiste que... sería tu esposa! _–_ fueron las palabras de la intrépida mujer de cabellos negros, que tenía una mirada fulminante ante su adversario, al cual hace unos momentos atrás atacaba con todas sus fuerzas._

_Esa noticia impactó en su ser y aún su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar esa información, "esposa", "esposa, "esposa", se repetía en su cabeza, jamás se esperó semejante declaración sin embargo su amigo parecía no asumir la magnitud de las palabras, seguía con una tranquilidad envidiable como si lo que acabase de escuchar fuera lo más normal del mundo "¿Acaso él había hecho tal promesa?", a decir verdad lo dudaba mucho, seguro era una artimaña de la extraña y furiosa mujer que estaba frente a él, y por la actitud del cabellos alborotados parecía que sus pensamientos no estaban equivocados y él no había hecho tal cosa._

–_ ¿Me puedes decir que significa esposa? _–_ preguntó quedito e ingenuamente a su amigo calvo _–_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo impaciente._

–_ ¡Que torpe!, cuando tomas a una mujer como esposa significa que te vas a casar – respondió éste en forma de reproche, _

–_ Esposa y eso significa que vivirán juntos para toda la vida- añadió el ex ladrón del desierto._

_El rostro de su amigo pareció palidecer _– _¿Yo hice ese tipo de promesa? _–_ Ya no tenía duda Goku no había hecho tal cosa, además prácticamente habían vivido su infancia juntos, siempre metiéndose en problemas y pasando diversas aventuras en busca de las esferas del dragón, no podía ser otra cosas, esa chica quería manipularlo._

_Al fin el combate terminó cuando él con una simple correntada de aire mandó a volar a la joven fuera de la plataforma, luego todo comenzó a tomar forma, hubiese podido meter las manos al fuego defendiendo a Goku y asegurando que él ni siquiera conocía a la mujer con la que peleaba, pero lo que luego pasó le demostró todo lo contrario; el sí lo hizo, de una forma inconsciente e inocente pero lo hizo; la promesa ya estaba hecha, y vaya que conocía a su amigo él nunca se retractaba de nada, si prometía algo lo cumplía. Para aumentar su dolor al escuchar el nombre de la chica casi se va de espalda, era ella, la pequeña niña a la cual habían ayudado apagando el fuego de su castillo, eso fue sorprendente pero ¿cuándo hizo esa promesa?, su pregunta fue contestada de inmediato porque de repente él pareció recordarlo con una notoria sorpresa, pero más sorprendida se mostraba ella al escuchar al inocente muchacho decir que confundió la palabra matrimonio con comida, vaya que era ingenuo, y eso por no decir tonto, su interlocutora casi derrama unas cuantas lagrimas por la confusión del chico, pero lo que sucedió después, dejó sin respirar al público presente y detuvo el tiempo para la peliazul._

–_ ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? _–_ esas simples palabras bastaron para que el rostro de su anterior oponente brillara de felicidad y para que el de su amiga de siempre se opacara un poco._

_El día que lo vio aparecer jamás pensó que algo así sucedería, menos luego de haber tenido una velada, si se podía llamar así, tan agradable con él…_

* * *

Verlo llegar al torneo ya crecido fue una sorpresa, no pudo evitar sorprenderse _"ese es realmente Goku"_, no podía creer cuanto había cambiado, ahora era todo un joven atractivo y muy apuesto, el hablar con él luego de tres años la hizo sentir muy emocionada había tanto que contar, pero luego una pregunta de su amigo le hizo cambiar su humor drásticamente.

– A propósito ¿y Yamcha, acaso no estaba contigo?

– ¡Ash! Dijo que iba a entrenar solo, y me dejó plantada – respondió con total enfado.

–No te molestes ya verás que cuando vuelva estará mucho más fuerte – dijo como si a ella realmente eso le importara. En ese momento el susodicho en compañía de Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Krilin llegaron justo a tiempo para las inscripciones del torneo al igual que Goku lo había hecho unos momentos atrás.

– ¡Ves que te dije que se volvería más fuerte! – volvió a recalcar con entusiasmo, Bulma frunció un poco el entrecejo, realmente ella no tenía deseos de ver ni de hablar con Yamcha, si pensaba que después de haberla abandonado por tres largos años solo para irse a entrenar, quién sabe adónde, ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y sumamente felíz, estaba loco. Volvió su vista a Goku, lo conocía muy bien y de sobra sabía que su amigo no podría rechazar una suculenta comida, así que ese fue el pretexto perfecto para salir de esa incómoda situación y de paso seguir hablando con él.

– Goku ¿no tienes hambre?

– Ya que lo preguntas Bulma, en realidad me muero de hambre – dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Efectivamente la peliazul dio en el blanco.

A los demás no les sorprendió para nada lo acontecido, el maestro Roshi estaba tratando de manosear a Lunch y los demás conocían muy bien la gran amistad que unía a Bulma y Goku por lo que les pareció de los más normal, solamente Yamcha notó la indiferencia con la que Bulma lo había visto y lo rápido que quiso alejarse de ahí al tenerlo cerca, sabía muy bien que tenía que hablar con ella, la había dejado sola mucho tiempo por entrenar con los muchachos y por lo tanto necesitaba explicarle la situación.

Unas cuantas nubes comenzaron a opacar a la brillante supernova que adornaba el, hasta entonces, claro y despejado cielo azul, y luego lluvia, unas cuantas gotas anunciaban el inicio de una tormenta que amenazaba con echar a perder una hermosa tarde soleada, Goku al darse cuenta condujo a Bulma, a un pequeño restaurante para poder conversar y comer algo por supuesto, pero su amiga parecía en otro mundo; Bulma estaba perdida en cavilaciones internas y Goku solo la observaba con una necesidad enorme de preguntar que le sucedía pero pensó que quizá era mejor que ella se desahogara primero en medio de sus pensamientos.

La hermosa peliazul ni cuenta se daba de su alrededor seguía sumida en su dolor y se cuestionaba su infortunio _"acaso no me quiere, a mí que soy tan hermosa"_, esa duda la carcomía por dentro, ella era una chica bella y cualquier chico querría estar a su lado, tuvo muchas oportunidades para engañarlo mientras él no estaba pero siempre le fue fiel, salía y se divertía pero nada más que eso, no entendía porque el hombre a quien ella quería a su lado simplemente la dejaba abandonada para irse a entrenar, _"maldita mi suerte"_, Ella tan amorosa y entregada, con un carácter difícil de tratar algunas veces, pero siempre muy apasionada y sensible a los sentimientos de los demás, simplemente no encontraba una respuesta a sus dudas, ese novio suyo se iba a enterar de un par de cosas, pero por el momento solo quería distraer sus pensamientos en algo más, ni siquiera su mejor amigo y la hermosa tarde que tenía frente a ella…

– ¿Pero… qué? – de repente volvió en sí, frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amigo quien la miraba paciente a que se decidiera a hablar, se fijó entonces en su alrededor, se encontraba sentada en una pequeña mesa en la cual había una considerable cantidad de platos vacíos y un vaso con lo que supuso era agua a medio acabar, la mesa estaba al lado de una ventana de ese local, un modesto restaurante iluminado por una tenue luz, observó el vidrio empañado que tenía cerca percatándose de la lluvia externa, no podía ver casi nada ya que el vapor que se producía en el pequeño restaurante empañaba su visión, paso repetida y delicadamente su dedo índice por el vidrio y pudo ver unas cuantas gotas de agua producto de la lluvia que se deslizaban haciendo graciosos movimientos sobre la ventana, eso la hizo sonreír un poco.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – la voz de su Goku la sacó de su ensoñación y dejo de ver las pequeñas gotas que caían para sonreír a su amigo ampliamente, vaya que tenía paciencia, la había esperado tranquilamente a que se calmara, sin duda Goku era una gran persona.

– Gracias – dijo sin esconder su sonrisa – disculpa por no prestar atención, ni siquiera sé como llegué aquí.

El chico devolvió el gesto con su propia sonrisa – No te disculpes, pero… podríamos pedir algo de comer – puso su mano en su estómago – es que en lo que tu pensabas solo pedí un aperitivo.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de Bulma casi inconscientemente, para lo que Goku era un aperitivo para ella era una suculenta comida – claro yo también tengo hambre.

Bulma hizo señas a un mesero y este les llevo el menú del local, era un poco temprano por la tarde por lo que ella solo pidió un pequeño plato de ensalada, mientras que Goku pidió todo lo del menú.

– ¿A caso no tienes hambre? – cuestionó al ver el diminuto plato frente a su amiga.

– Es que quiero dejar espacio para la cena.

– Te entiendo – dijo el chico – yo también por eso pedí poco.

Bulma casi se va de espalda, pero luego recordó con quien estaba y si de niño era un devorador pues ahora que era todo un joven supuso que debía comer más, así que juntos se dispusieron a degustar cada uno sus alimentos.


	2. Remordimientos y nuevos sentimientos

La poca luz del restaurante y la quietud de las personas presentes, creaba una atmósfera perfecta para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de tarde, Bulma había logrado distraerse un poco y se encontraba muy bien en compañía de Goku, aunque éste no se percatara de ese pequeño detalle.

– ¿En qué pensabas Bulma? – preguntó con la clara intención de querer ayudar a su amiga.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven quién aún no se sentía capaz de hablar del tema, aún se sentía muy dolida.

– No es nada, es solo que los días lluviosos y opacos me ponen triste – respondió lo más convincente que pudo.

– Te he extrañado – dijo Goku con total naturalidad – El maestro Karin tiene en su torre unas vasijas con agua en las cuales puedes ver a tus seres queridos, ¡no es grandioso! – prosiguió el chico mientras tomaba un poco de agua y observaba a Bulma atorzonares con su ensalada – ¿estás bien? – preguntó un poco preocupado, mientras le acercaba su vaso para que bebiera algo.

– Sí, estoy bien, es solo que… tú ¿me has extrañado? – preguntó de nuevo como no creyendo lo que su amigo le decía.

– ¿Tú no? – manifestó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– Claro Goku, si te he extrañado, es más cuando iba a Kame House a visitar a Krilin siempre nos poníamos a hablar de todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos, además de recordarte cada vez que te veía en alguna foto – argumentó un poco más calmada luego del sorpresivo comentario de su amigo – sin embargo me extraña, pensé que con tu arduo entrenamiento no habías tenido tiempo de pensar en mí, digo en todos – rectificó las últimas palabras apresuradamente – realmente todos te hemos extrañado – dijo muy convencida.

Vaya que la tomó por sorpresa, jamás pensó que él la hubiese extrañado, ella había pensado en Goku muchas veces, pero no creyó que él también lo hiciera y mucho menos que la haya estado observando con las vasijas de… en fin, Goku era tan impredecible a veces, tan ingenuo y listo a la vez, sin duda era una extraña combinación en una misma persona. Lo observaba de soslayo, no quería verlo a los ojos fijamente, no sabía porque el anterior comentario del chico la había descolocado tanto, _"Qué estará pensando"_ se cuestionó interiormente mientras curioseaba como su amigo devoraba la comida que le quedaba, lejos estaba de saber que los pensamientos del chico no estaban tan distanciados de los suyos.

Goku tenía muchas dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza, él siempre se había preocupado por ella y le gustaba su compañía pero ahora era un poco diferente, Bulma en sí había cambiado un poco, notó entonces que era una mujer muy bella, siempre lo había sido pero al principio para él era como cualquier otra mujer, claro, cuando se dio cuenta que ella era una mujer.

_Se despertó luego de sentir los primeros rayos de sol golpear directamente su rostro, se levantó mientras refregaba sus ojos para ver mejor por la fuerte luz, su amiga se veía cómoda sobre la cama la cual le había negado utilizar para pasar la noche, se sorprendió un poco al verla dormir tan desordenada; decidió que podría utilizar la suave cama antes que ella despertara así que apoyó su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica siendo el único espacio en donde su pequeño cuerpo cabía._

_Estuvo menos de dos __segundos __recostado en esa posición antes de sentirse un poco extraño, no era como recordaba sentir con su abuelo, se levantó examinándola un poco y golpeó la zona que llamó su atención ¿qué podría ser distinto?, se percató que no solo lucía diferente también se sentía diferente, siguiendo su curiosidad quitó las bragas que cubrían la intimidad la joven chica, lo único que recordaba luego de verla era su respiración agitada y el grito de sorpresa que dio despertando a todos en ese bosque._

En ese entonces solamente tenía 11 años y ella 15, se sonrojó un poco ante ese recuerdo y agachó un poco su rostro para evitar ser descubierto; las cosas habían cambiado mucho ahora y al ir creciendo se empezó a dar cuenta de nuevas sensaciones y emociones, ya no era el mismo chico de antes, claro que la ingenuidad era una característica innata, pero ahora sabía diferenciar a un hombre y a una mujer a simple vista y por supuesto también sabía diferenciar a las mujeres bonitas, y es ahora que se daba cuenta, Bulma su amiga, era diferente: un lindo cabello turquesa, dos expresivos ojos celestes como el océano, piel blanca que suponía también debía ser suave y sus labios ahora con un tono rosa, _"una hermosa mujer"_, pensó para sí, que su carácter era como de mil demonios juntos era cierto pero solo cuando la enfadaban, sin embargo su belleza lo compensaba todo _"¿cómo sería si la volviera a ver?"_, sus pensamientos vagaron un poco más de lo que quería sin que él lo notase pero fue inevitable, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, al sentirlo se sobresaltó un poco tratando de no llamar la atención de Bulma, no sabía que había sido eso y solo atinó a beber un poco del agua que tenía en la mesa, _"¿Qué había sido eso?"_, quiso dejar esos pensamientos de lado para calmarse un poco de su extraña y sensación.

Ajena a todo el enredo de pensamientos que tenía su amigo, ella solo se limitaba a observarlo a medias, se seguía sintiendo extraña y para colmo ahora Goku era un chico sumamente apuesto, Bulma siempre ha sido coqueta e insinuadora sin llegar a nada más, le gustaba que los chicos la observaran y más cuando su supuesto novio se fue, pero ella siempre se había mantenido fiel a los recuerdos de Yamcha, sin embargo él parecía como si no le importasen sus sentimientos, ni siquiera la había buscado para aclarar las cosas y ya se estaba cansando de ese comportamiento tan desinteresado de parte de él, ella no se merecía eso, sin embargo los recuerdos no la dejaban tranquila,

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia había parado por completo y una agradable sensación a frescura se hizo presente, el nuevo clima la hizo despreocuparse un poco de los malos pensamientos que albergaban su mente.

* * *

Completamente ajeno al complejo raciocinio de la hermosa peliazul, su novio se encontraba recargado en el pequeño balcón de la habitación de su gran amigo Krilin, todos se habían reunido ahí luego de que empezara a llover y Goku junto con Bulma tomaran rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

-YAMCHA! – gritó por tercera ocasión Krilin.

– ¿Eh, que pasa? – contestó un poco alterado el chico, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a su amigo llamarlo.

– Te decía que ahora sí podremos entrenar como es debido, ¡ya paró de llover! – Dijo el calvito mientras se recargaba en el balcón de su habitación junto a Yamcha – ¿Me puedes decir que te ocurre? – preguntó el más bajito notando a su amigo un poco alejado de la realidad.

– No te preocupes, solo estaba observando el paisaje, en realidad tuvimos suerte de tener habitaciones en los pisos más altos del hotel, mi habitación también tiene una agradable vista – dijo Yamcha tratando de alejar lo más que pudiera las posibles interrogantes de su amigo, en los tres años que compartieron de entrenamiento junto a Ten y Chaoz, se habían vuelto muy unidos y confidentes, sin embargo en ese momento no se encontraba con ánimos para platicar sobre sus problema con Bulma – pero sabes tienes razón – continuó mientras daba un pequeño salto a la superficie del balcón – el clima está perfecto para un buen entrenamiento, ¿ustedes no vienen muchachos? – preguntó a Chaoz y Ten que se encontraban flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas meditando.

– Claro – contestó Ten dejando de lado su pose de concentración – también iba a sugerir lo mismo, ¿vienes Chaoz?

– Seguro Ten – contestó imitando el movimiento del mayor.

– Oigan muchachos – dijo Yamcha quedito – ¿qué les parece si dejamos a Lunch para que nos prepare una sabrosa comida mientras regresemos?, ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto Yamcha a sus tres compañeros.

– Buena idea – respondieron al unísono los demás.

– Muy bien – comentó Krilin – maestro Roshi ¿qué dice si nos acompaña? – preguntó al anciano.

– Si maestro acompáñenos por favor – secundó Chaoz.

– Pero que les pasa acaso quieren que deje sola e indefensa a la pobre de Lunch, puede ser muy peligroso – dijo mientras un pequeña corriente de aire entraba a la habitación haciendo ondear el largo cabello de Lunch, originándole a la chica un inevitable estornudo – pensándolo bien – dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos lejos de la fúrica chica – creo que será mejor que vaya con ustedes – sentenció decidido.

– Yo también iré – se apresuró a decir mientras cargaba su temible ametralladora – o acaso pensaban dejarme – dijo apuntando en dirección a los chicos y al anciano.

– Claro que puedes venir – dijeron todos temerosos mientras salían corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación abrazados unos con otro y temblando de pies a cabeza – no te pensábamos dejar ¿verdad que no chicos? – dijo Ten un poco asustado.

– Por supuesto que no – afirmaron los demás.

– Muy bien, que esperamos entonces – gritó mientras apuntaba de nuevo su arma a los muchachos.

Todos salieron de la habitación como almas que lleva el diablo, seguidos muy de cerca por una temible chica de cabello dorado.

* * *

El área de entrenamiento era muy espaciosa y adecuada para los intrépidos movimientos de los muchachos, todos se encontraban concentrados menos Yamcha que estaba sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, estos últimos tres años había decidido entrenar y superar a Goku quien entrenaría con kami Sama, no obstante su amada novia no lo había tomado muy bien, por todos los medios intentó que lo comprendiera pero no lo logró y al final todo se tornó en una acalorada discusión que no terminó de la mejor forma, Yamcha salió de la Corporación Cápsula dando un sonoro portazo y murmurando miles de maldiciones sin siquiera despedirse de Bulma _"que tonto fui"_ – se auto reprendió, sabía que era lógico ¿quién querría que lo dejaran solo por tres años, sea cual sea el motivo?

En ese momento él no lo vio de esa manera, pero ahora lo entendía, tenía que hablar con ella y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, era cierto que se comunicaba con ella muy seguido y le hablaba cuatro o cinco días a la semana, pero en sus últimas conversaciones volvían a discutir, Bulma le pedía incansablemente que regresara, le decía que lo extrañaba, pero él se negaba dijo que llegaría justo el día del torneo, tal como lo había hecho, luego de eso la peliazul dejó de contestar sus llamadas y lo último que escuchó de sus sensuales y tiernos labios fue un 'vete al diablo'.

Continuar pese a sus palabras fue duro para él; él que tanto la amaba, pero fue un tonto y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, _"si tan solo hubiera regresado un poco antes"_ suspiro resignado, sin embargo lamentarse ya no servía de nada, debía buscarla y hablar con ella para hacerle entender que si hizo ese viaje fue para entrenar y no para dañarla, tenía que decirle cuanto la amaba.

Suspiro profundamente, solo una cosa había salido bien de todo esto, ahora era un poco más fuerte.

– ¿Yamcha? – dijo Krilin mientras se acercaba a su preocupado amigo – ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? – insistió el más bajo luego de haberlo observado por un buen rato sostenido en el marco de la puerta principal con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

– ¿Eh?, claro no es nada solo pensaba en lo fuerte que debe haberse vuelto Goku – volvió a mentir lo mejor que pudo.

– Si tienes razón – contestó para nada convencido de su escueta respuesta, pero si él no se sentía en libertad de contarle su problema no lo iba a presionar.

– Oigan ustedes dos ¿piensan quedarse ahí parados perdiendo el tiempo? – gritó Ten extrañado de que ambos chicos no entrenaran.

– No, claro que no en estos momentos íbamos a entrenar ¿verdad Yamcha?

– ¡Claro! – contesto con una falsa sonrisa

Una serie de puños y patadas volaban por todos lados, cada uno concentrados en sus entrenamientos o por lo menos eso parecía, porque Yamcha continuaba cavilando un discurso válido y sincero que le otorgara el perdón de su amada novia junto con la paz y serenidad que en estos momentos habían salido huyendo de su cuerpo, Un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago lo hizo recordar cuál era el escenario que lo rodeaba.

– Creo que es mejor que descanses Yamcha – ofreció Krilin con toda la amabilidad del mundo

– Creo que tienes razón, iré a descansar a mi habitación – dicho esto giró sobre su talones para emprender camino hacia el hotel.

Todo lo que Yamcha quería era encontrarse con su hermosa beldad de cabello azul, abrazarla y hacerle el amor, sonrió ante ese recuerdo, desde hace tres años que no estaba con ella, pero pensaba recompensarlo de muy buena manera, lejos estaba de imaginar que su amada novia tenía otros planes en mente.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba maravillada con la vista del sol ocultándose tras unas montaña, luego de comer Goku muy gentilmente se ofreció a llevarla a la parte más alta del lugar, la azotea de un edificio en donde supuso se llevaba el control del torneo, Bulma se encontraba cómodamente envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Goku, no supo exactamente como fue a parar en esa posición, pero a estas alturas ya no importaba mucho, lo que si sabía era que se sentía muy bien y no quería despegarse por nada del mundo de esa confortable sensación.

Al ocultarse el sol Goku no supo qué hacer, el cuerpo de Bulma era tan frágil y fino que tenía miedo de lastimarla con un mal movimiento, sin embargo fue ella quien se giró para verlo, se sintió aún más nervioso, si tenerla abrazada de espalda le producía una extraña y placentera sensación, el estar viendo esos dos ojos cristalinos como el mar, lo desubicaban por completo.

Lo observaba fijamente sin saber cómo actuar, esta sensación también era nueva para ella, el asunto de Yamcha la tenía muy dolida pero Goku se encontraba ahora con ella y no quería pensar en nada más, desde que lo vio llegar al torneo le pareció sumamente atractivo, pero ahora al estar tan cerca de él… algo extraño le ocurría, sin pensarlo mucho se dejó llevar por ese misterioso impulso que la hacía poco a poco acercar su rostro al de su amigo.

– Goku – dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras unía sus suaves labios junto a los de él. Solo importaba el ahora, tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía después.

* * *

...

* * *

Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer, comentar que hay algunas modificaciones leves en varios capítulos, todo debido a los errores que encontré al releer la historia.

Comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

-Imarbu18-


	3. ¿Juicios o pasiones?

Todo su entorno se detuvo en ese momento, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y un extraño calor envolvió su cuerpo, por un momento no se movió ni un milímetro intentando descifrar lo que pasaba, pero al sentir la delicada mano de Bulma posarse suavemente en su pecho, se activo un impulso desconocido en él e instintivamente atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de la mujer que lo besaba tan tierna y dulcemente, jamás había sentido nada como eso era una exquisita sensación aunque el placer le duró muy poco.

Bulma reaccionó de repente lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de golpe de su amigo, pero al ver el rostro desorientado y extrañamente triste de su amigo se sintió mal _"¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"_

– Yo… lo siento Goku – dijo agachando un poco el rostro, en realidad necesitaba pensar todo lo que hizo – no quise incomodarte – prosiguió aun con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo.

– Yo, creo que debo ir a entrenar – dijo un poco confundido, el era quien más enredos tenía en su cabeza y se sintió extraño con solo pensar que Bulma pudiese estar arrepentida de lo que hizo.

– Tienes razón, creo que yo iré a descansar a mi habitación, Goku... podrías bajarme – preguntó apenada y con un poco de color en las mejillas.

– Sí, claro – contestó acercándose un poco más a la peliazul y rodeando su estrecha cintura con ambas manos la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, y de nuevo tuvo esa extraña sensación de calor interno al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Bulma.

La peliazul tuvo que rodear con sus manos el cuello del chico para poder sostenerse, éste levantó sus piernas para poder acomodarla en sus brazos, lentamente Goku se elevó en el aire mientras observaba el delicado cuerpo de la hermosa chica que se acomodaba en su pecho suavemente. Lo más despacio que pudo el chico descendió de la azotea del edifico, para así poder impregnarse por más tiempo de la calidez del cuerpo de Bulma, al tocar el suelo Goku observó a la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos_ "es tan delicada"_, se dijo a si mismo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Bulma que había permanecido en un total encanto desde que se sintió de nuevo en brazos de Goku, por fin abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa de su amigo, al sentir los fuertes brazos de él rodeándola de nuevo, sintió esa extraña debilidad en su cuerpo que la había hecho caer ante sus encantos tan repentinamente, y ahora la única forma en que su cuerpo pudo reaccionar fue recostando su cabeza en su duro pecho. Deslizó sus manos en forma de caricia por el cuello de su amigo, mientras este tensaba levemente su cuerpo, las manos de Bulma hicieron parada en su pecho.

– Goku – dijo la chica lo más suave que pudo – creo que se hace tarde – volvió a decir con las manos aún puestas en el pecho de Goku.

– Dis… discúlpame - contestó un poco apenado y agachando la cabeza, al darse cuenta que desde que tocó tierra no la había bajado de su fuerte abrazo – creo que iré a entrenar con los chicos.

– Gracias – su voz era suave y su mirada demostraba que no quería irse de ahí, pero necesitaba pensar las cosas que habían pasado, todo fue muy rápido apenas ahora volvía a ver a su amigo luego de tres años y lo primero que hacía era confundirlo con sus actitudes y de paso confundirse ella misma; cómo era posible que estando tan dolida como lo estaba por lo de Yamcha, apenas y haya reparado en que él existía y que aún era su novio, pero ¿porqué con Yamcha no se sentía así? De verdad necesitaba pensar mejor sobre lo que sentía en ese momento – creo… creo que iré a descansar un momento – volvió a decir mientras daba unos cuantos pasos atrás – regresaré a mi habitación – y dicho esto giró ciento ochenta grados para caminar en dirección contraria a su amigo.

– Espera - la detuvo cuando ella había emprendido su camino hacia el hotel – yo... bueno ¿no te quedaste con hambre? – pregunto no sabiendo exactamente como pedirle ir a comer de nuevo, además aún le intrigaba el misterioso comportamiento que Bulma había tenido, sabía que algo le pasaba la conocía bastante bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica al adivinar casi de inmediato las intenciones que tenía – no te preocupes – intentó tranquilizar los nervios del joven – tengo hambre estaré en mi habitación lista dentro de un par de horas para ir a comer por ahí ¿Qué dices?

Goku solo asintió con una leve sonrisa al saberse más aliviado ya que su amiga le había hecho más fácil el trabajo.

– Solo espero que no vayas a olvidarlo por estar entrenando – dijo con un poco de resentimiento en su voz al recordar a cierta persona que la había abandonado por el mismo motivo.

– Claro que no me olvidaría de algo así Bulma – dijo con un poco de reproche por pensar algo así de él.

– Bueno, entonces ¡hasta la cena! – dijo mientras juguetonamente le guiñaba un ojo y hacia un ademán de despedida. Lo único que quería era darse una relajante ducha y descansar un poco hasta que volviera a encontrarse con el chico que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había puesto sus pensamientos de cabeza.

Al retirarse un poco más, lo único que hizo fue dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras la observaba retirarse, dio media vuelta y al igual que la peliazul comenzó a caminar a paso lento dispuesto a tranquilizarse y despejar las interrogantes que continuamente taladraban su cabeza, decidió mejor concentrarse en su entrenamiento, sin embargo una pequeña chispa destellante se veía en sus ojos, saber que volvería a estar con ella más tarde lo hacía sentir bien, no entendía muy bien que había cambiado desde que la volvió a ver, estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, prácticamente cuando eran niños pasaban todo eltiempo juntos, hasta vivió por un período en la Corporación capsula, pero ahora su cercanía lo trastornaba de manera extraña se sentía contento de estar con ella pero también sentía un extraño sentimiento de calor, querer estar más cerca de ella como hace un momento cuando… recordó de pronto su reciente beso con Bulma, Goku rozó levemente su dedo índice y corazón sobre sus labios, su beso había sido tan dulce y suave _"fue tan agradable"_ repitió sonriente.

* * *

– Ya era hora – dijo una voz muy conocida por él – pensé que ya no irías a entrenar – prosiguió el chico de larga cabellera negra – ¿en dónde te habías metido Goku? – siguió interrogando a su compañero mientras fallaba en notar lo nervioso que había puesto a su amigo.

– ¿Eh?, bueno yo... fui a...

– Ya sé que te fuiste a comer con Bulma – aseveró un poco extrañado del nerviosismo que de repente presentó Goku – ya veo – dijo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y agachaba un poco su ensombrecido rostro.

– Como sa…

– sabes necesito hablar con ella – interrumpió de golpe – ¿no te mencionó nada? Preguntó encarando de nuevo su mirada, ansioso de saber si Bulma se había desahogado con él, era completamente ajeno al reciente encuentro de la pareja.

Goku usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no verse nervioso mientras le mantenía la mirada, no sabía a qué venía tanta preguntadera, realmente no le gustaba nada, _"Y si nos vio, no, no puede ser"._

– ¿Goku? – Preguntó un poco extrañado de que no contestara a su pregunta – ¿estás bien?

– Sí, lo que pasa es que ahora que lo mencionas Bulma casi no comió nada y me pareció también verla muy pensativa – le contestó recordando a su amiga un poco ida mientras comían, además ella no le había comentado nada de lo que tenía.

– ¿Te dijo que le pasaba? – preguntó interesado.

Negó con su cabeza ante la pregunta – No, solo dijo que las tardes lluviosas y opacas la ponían un poco triste – mencionó lo que la peliazul le había dicho – ¿por qué preguntas, tú sabes que le sucede? – cuestionó esta vez Goku acercándose a Yamcha.

– No, es por eso que voy a buscarla – mintió – en estos momentos iré a ver si se encuentra en el hotel, ¿sabes si está ahí?

– No, soltó de golpe el chico sorprendiéndose así mismo – solo dijo que quería despejarse un poco, no se hacia donde fue – mintió, por alguna extraña razón, realmente no quería que se vieran.

– Bueno de todas formas iré a ver – dijo pasando al lado de Goku mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro – por cierto los chicos te esperan para entrenar – dijo al momento de soltar su hombro y continuar su camino hacia el hotel decidido a explicarle todo a su novia.

* * *

El cielo empezaba a teñirse en un azul oscuro mientras decenas de aves diurnas revoloteaban buscando sus hogares en lo alto de los árboles, el camino hacia el área de entrenamiento era estrecho, a su alrededor parecía haber un pequeño bosque, con tantos árboles rodeando el apenas iluminado camino enladrillado, Goku alzó su vista al cielo como buscando respuestas a sus enredados pensamientos, de repente al ver a Yamcha sintió un sudor frio empezar a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, se puso helado de solo pensar que él sabía algo y por un breve momento se sintió culpable, pero un breve recuerdo borró toda culpa de su agobiado ser.

_– A propósito ¿y Yamcha, a caso no estaba contigo?_

_– Ash! Dijo que iba a entrenar sólo, y me dejó plantada._

En ese momento la imagen de una muy enfadada Bulma vino a la mente de Goku, recordó como en ese momento sus facciones se volvieron más duras y su entrecejo se frunció brevemente _"así que era eso, están enfadados"_ concluyó finalmente, mientras una leve sonrisa se escapaba inconscientemente de sus labios. Pero aún ante su nuevo descubrimiento todavía no entendía porque le había mentido al aún novio de Bulma, ella claramente le dijo que iría a su habitación y sin embargo lo negó cuando su amigo se lo preguntó. _"y si se reconcilian"_ esa sospecha turbó la mente de Goku, la idea estaba lejos de ser descabellada, claramente recordaba que cuando él era más chico, la pareja se la pasaba discutiendo casi a diario por pequeñeces sin sentido, pero la gran mayoría de veces sus discusiones terminaban con un tierno beso, pensar en eso le revolvió el estómago y una leve mueca de disgusto adorno su rostro, esta vez no quería que todo terminara bien entre el par además de ser así de seguro Bulma ya no querría cenar con él, sino con Yamcha _"definitivamente no"_ reconoció decidido, estaba seguro que hubiese regresado a la habitación de Bulma usando toda la velocidad de su vuelo con tal de llegar antes que su novio y evitar cualquier contacto, ni siquiera hubiese sabido que decir pero algo se le hubiese ocurrido en ese momento, sin embargo su intento se vio coartado cuando una voz conocida se hizo notar, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que falló en percibir la presencia de Krilin frente a él.

– ¿Goku? – preguntó mientras veía a su amigo lejos del mundo real y haciendo un movimiento de retirada – ¿qué no venías a entrenar? – eso sí era raro, él amaba las peleas.

– Claro que no – dijo mientras reparaba en su alrededor, ya no habían árboles y el estrecho camino por el que recordaba haber ido se había acabado, frente a él se encontraba el área de entrenamiento, un cabaña lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a la mayoría de los participantes que quisieran entrenar ahí, volvió a fijarse en Krilin, le dio un poco de gracia ver las facciones de su amigo, parecía tener un completo signo de interrogación en su amplia frente.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó amablemente.

_"¿Qué si me siento bien"_ pensó cambiando su rostro a uno serio y con un leve frunce en el ceño,_ "todos parecen estar en otro mundo ¿y me pregunta a mí que si estoy bien?"_, volvió a recalcar aún más molesto – no es nada – dijo al fin relajando un poco sus facciones – es solo que parecías perdido vamos a entrar – dijo luego de girarse y señalar el área para practicas, _"definitivamente algo pasa aquí"_ intuyó Krilin al recordar ver la misma cara de bobo en Yamcha, decidió mejor cambiar el rumbo de las cosas y distraer a su amigo de otra forma - ¿oye?, ¿es duro el entrenamiento con Kamisama? – finalizó esperando que eso fuera suficiente para sacar a Goku del mundo lejano en el que estaba.

– Si, la verdad es que Kamisama y Mr. Popo son muy estrictos a la hora de entrenar y creo que gracias a sus exigencias me he vuelto muy fuerte – dijo con total alegría y una enorme sonrisa.

_"Perfecto"_ se dijo Krilin a sí mismo viendo que su objetivo había dado resultado – bueno, entonces ¡demuéstralo! – lo retó poniéndose en posición de combate cuando al fin habían entrado al área de entreno.

– Prepárate – lo igualó Goku posicionándose para pelear, olvidó completamente su anterior intención de llegar a la peliazul.

* * *

Una suave y fresca brisa que soplaba levemente aumentó el espíritu guerreo de los chicos, incitándolos a enajenarse en el excitante sabor de la batalla, mientras que la misma brisa que soplaba con tranquilidad, fracasaba penosamente en aminorar los pensamientos que tenían sumida a Bulma en una torturosa lucha por encontrar la sensatez en sus desmesurados pensamientos, ni siquiera la refrescante ducha que había tomado pudo calmar a sus inquietos pensamientos, por más que quería no podía sacarse a Goku de la cabeza, parecía una inexperta jovencita excitada por su primera cita.

Goku se había convertido en un joven sumamente atractivo y no podía negar la atracción que el chico producía en ella desde que lo vio llegar al torneo, pero lo más inquietante era si él pensaba igual, no lo sabía; había correspondido a su beso pero pudo ser la confusión del momento o tal vez no supo cómo reaccionar, la duda la carcomía por dentro, en estos momentos era capaz de tirar por la borda su relación con Yamcha, era cierto que lo quería, pero no podía negar que las sensaciones que le producía Goku escasamente las sentía con su novio. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que su amigo sentía, tenía que saber si él sentía atracción hacia ella y esta noche iba a averiguarlo, se le acercaría un poco más de lo debido pero sólo para examinar cuidadosamente sus reacciones, ella siempre ha sido una mujer decidida le gustaba coquetear con los chicos y ponerlos nerviosos, sin propasarse por supuesto, eso era algo que solo Yamcha tenía el gusto de conocer.

Aun siendo así, había algo extraño que le ocurría con su amigo, desconocía la razón por la que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que su acercamiento con Goku no fuera solo coquetería, eso la asustó. El sólo pensar en su cuerpo siendo sutilmente acariciado por las inexpertas manos de Goku, desnudándola tierna y torpemente a la vez, en sus suaves labios que… suaves labios que por primera vez habían besado, Bulma sintió un pequeño morbo al pensar en todo lo que podría enseñarle a Goku sobre nuevos placeres que seguramente le encantaría conocer _"YA BASTA"_ se auto regañó haciendo que la cordura volviera a tomar posesión de ella – será mejor que regrese a la regadera – se dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba de nuevo a la ducha.

* * *

Sin imaginarse los acalorados pensamientos que su novia tenía no precisamente con él, Yamcha caminaba sigilosamente y en notable estado de nerviosismo por el corredor del hotel en dirección a la habitación de Bulma, al estar a escasos metros de la puerta notó una leve luz que escapaba por la parte inferior de ésta, Bulma estaba ahí y una nueva sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo haciéndolo tiritar levemente _"cálmate Yamcha es tu novia"_ se animaba para tomar un poco de valor, acortó la distancia con la puerta y cautelosamente tomo la perilla de ésta, para su buena suerte Bulma había dejado la puerta sin llave, Yamcha abrió poco a poco dando una ojeada a su interior, con paso lento pero seguro se introdujo a la habitación de su novia cerrando precavidamente la puerta tras él evitando cualquier ruido posible.

Se quedó quieto un momento observando su alrededor, luego un leve sonido despertó sus sentidos, agua, era la regadera, ese sonido llamó intensamente su atención sabiendo quien estaría bajo el agua, Bulma estaba tomando una ducha, una amplia y lujuriosa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

– Perfecto – dijo casi en un susurro y visiblemente seducido ante la idea del cuerpo de su novia bajo la regadera, condujo sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño tomando con cautela la perilla de la puerta.

* * *

...

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por leer y ya saben comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!

-Imarbu18-


	4. Rechazo

Las ideas iban y venían unas tras otras haciendo imposible la tarea de lograr concretar alguna, los dilemas le estaban matando se sentía incapaz de resolverlos, en su vida se había sentido de esa manera tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados la culpa y ansiedad se debatían en su interior. Su 'cita' la tenía descolocada, no dejaba de pensar en Goku y el desenlace de su cena, pero también sentía un poco de culpa por su aún novio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo no quería hacerlo sentir mal, siempre ha sido cariñoso, respetuoso y sobre todo muy dado a cumplir todos sus caprichos, pero el hecho de abandonarla fue el colmo, jamás se sintió tan despreciada en su vida.

Toda la confusión que su amigo había logrado sembrar en su interior estaba logrando sacar lo mejor de ella, su instinto seductor ganaba más espacio a medida pasaban las horas, la imagen de un Goku ingenuo, pasivo y tímido solo lograban encender la idea de poder embelesar al chico con sus encantos, esta noche trataría de no sentir remordimientos, todo estaba decidido y si sus instintos no se equivocaban su amigo se debatía internamente con los mismos pensamientos y eso le daba valor para dar un primer paso.

- ¡Eh! – un ligero sonido sacó a Bulma de sus pensamientos haciéndola girar levemente la cabeza _"creo que mis nervios me están traicionando"_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para dejar que las refrescantes gotas continuaran acariciando su cuerpo.

- No – dijo por lo bajo mientras suavemente cerraba la puerta del baño, no tenía pensando desistir de su idea, de no haber sido por el repentino pensamiento que lo invadió de golpe, tan rápido como cruel fue el impacto de recordar cuál era el motivo por el cual no compartían una misma habitación y mucho menos una refrescante ducha.

El remordimiento no se hizo esperar él no era así, no era capaz de irrespetar a Bulma o su privacidad, pese a que su actitud había cambiado mucho en cuanto a las mujeres, su novia era la excepción, siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso, la chica no gozaba del mejor carácter que digamos y menos estando molesta, resolvió mejor dejarla tranquila en su ducha, mientras le daba una furtiva mirada a la habitación evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la puerta que escondía a la chica y cautelosamente examinó su habitación, esa debió haber sido una de las más caras del hotel, por supuesto los participantes del torneo tenían derecho al uso de habitaciones por cuanto durara la competición, pero los acompañantes de estos debían costearse su estadía si querían estar con ellos, claro que ese no era para nada el problema de Bulma, era ella quien además de su habitación también les había costeado una a Lunch y al Maestro Roshi, para evitar que la pobre chica sufriera con sus desquiciados pensamientos.

Siguió con paso lento por la estancia, deslizó suavemente sus dedos por la mesita de noche ubicada al costado de la espaciosa y cómoda cama, observó el amplio guardarropa que era pieza fundamental del inmobiliario, al igual que un acolchonado sofá en el centro de la habitación ubicado perfectamente frente a una mesa de sala, algo en ella llamó su atención o más bien, la falta de algo.

_"Creo que en verdad está molesta"_ pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y miraba hacia el ventanal del balcón, camino pausado hasta abrir las ventanas dejando entrar una fresca brisa, salió dejándolas entreabiertas, alzó la vista al cielo parcialmente estrellado pensando en cómo solucionar sus problemas con Bulma, todo esto era una locura, una solitaria lagrima bajó por su ojo izquierdo al recordar ver la mesa de sala vacía, uno de los recuerdos más preciados de ambos no estaba ahora, para Yamcha fue difícil pensar en eso, él había permanecido con ese recuerdo durante los tres años que entreno lejos de su novia, claramente visualizó el momento en que prometieron nunca separarse, pensaba cumplir su promesa pero el error de dejarla sola le estaba costando caro.

_- Vamos, se hace tarde._

_- Calma aún es temprano._

_- Ven sube al auto no quiero llegar tarde – gritó la emocionada chica mientras desencapsulaba una nave_

_- Déjame conducir a mi – dijo caminando hacia el lado del conductor_

– _Sabes, – aún no puedo creer que llevamos un año juntos – comentó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto_

_- Tienes razón, yo tampoco creo que estés a mi lado, jamás creí que al buscar las esferas del dragón para pedir ya no temerle a las chicas iba a encontrar a una linda novia –dándole una tierna mirada, enfatizó su argumento._

_Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de la chica – es irónico, yo tampoco creí que sin necesidad del deseo encontraría a un lindo novio – imitó sus palabras depositando un tierno beso en sus labios._

_- Mira. Creo que ya llegamos, es el parque de diversiones – dijo emocionado mientras apuntaba hacia el horizonte._

_- ¡Qué bien! Es grandioso que hayan decidido construir uno justo en la capital del Oeste – Lo que comenzó como un estruendoso grito se iba degradando mientras corría hacia la taquilla del lugar._

_- ¡Oye espera! – corrió el novio tras ella - ¡Espera!_

_- Vamos, que lento eres, no quiero hacer fila para los boletos de entrada – dijo al detenerse frente a una pequeña fila._

_- Pero Bulma, si apenas hay unas cuantas personas frente a nosotros, no tenías que correr como loca._

_Un pequeño golpe en el costado por parte de Bulma lo hizo disculparse – Ya no molestes, mira que por mi estamos a tiempo, además ya está avanzando la fila – dijo halándolo del brazo._

_- Déjame comprarlos a mi – repuso posicionándose delante de ella._

_- Oye, a dónde iremos primero_

_- Pues dime tú. – Gracias - tomando los boletos agradeció al dependiente - ¿a dónde te gustaría ir primero? – dijo tomándola de la mano._

_- Pues me gusta la montaña rusa ¿y a ti?_

_- Vamos Bulma sabes que puedo saltar mucho más alto que ese juego ¿crees que le tengo miedo?_

_- Tienes razón, ¡Oye mira eso! _

_- ¿El qué? – dijo el chico viendo a todos lados._

_- La fuente, es la fuente – dijo señalando con entusiasmo el lugar._

_- ¿La fuente de los deseos? – preguntó extrañado._

_- No tonto – rió ante su idea – ven, ¿tómame una foto, si?_

_- Claro… pero…_

_- Hay una cámara en el estuche de cápsulas - sonrió_

_-Bien, la tengo – dijo desencapsulando el objeto._

_Poniendo pose de modelo sonrió a la cámara - ¡lista!_

_Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de labios del joven – bien, aquí va, ¡sonríe! – exclamó mientras presionaba el botón de la cámara_

_- Bueno, ahora es tu turno__ ponte frente a la fuente – dijo mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a su novio._

_-Pero…_

_-Vamos este será nuestro primer recuerdo._

_- Como quieras, pero luego no te quejes._

_- No te preocupes saldrás muy bien – lo animó mientras colocaba a Yamcha adecuadamente para la foto – ya estas, no te muevas – dando unos cuantos pasos atrás – bien sonríe – y presionando el botón de la cámara le tomó su primer recuerdo como novios._

_- Bulma…te amo – sonrió sinceramente el chico tomando sus manos._

_Con una dulce sonrisa correspondió a su gesto - yo igual, siempre estaremos juntos no lo dudes._

_- Siempre estaremos juntos – repitió suavemente besando sus labios._

_- Bueno ya vamos a la montaña rusa – dijo con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas._

_Dándole un fuerte abrazo la condujo al lugar que ella quería "siempre juntos" pensó mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban juntos._

_"Siempre juntos"_ suspirando un poco ante el recuerdo, rememoró las palabras que jamás pensó estarían en la cuerda floja, él nunca la dejaba, en su mesita de noche tenía la foto de Bulma y en cada lugar que iba la foto le acompañaba, sin embargo su novia no la tenía por ningún lugar de su habitación, por supuesto que una simple foto podría considerarse algo fútil, pero estaba totalmente seguro que no era el único aferrado a un objeto que representaba un gran significado emocional. Fijó su vista nuevamente en las estrellas, solo esperaba que Bulma deseara hablar con él al salir de su ducha, eso era algo que siempre la relajaba, o por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo.

No estaba equivocado la noche aún era muy joven y Bulma seguía tratando de relajarse, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en Goku, lo único que quería era verlo, sin embargo el chico fue presa de sus incontenibles instintos de luchador y en estos momentos estaba muy enfocado en su batalla con Krillin.

* * *

Los demás chicos decidieron dejarlos solos con su entrenamiento y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, se lo merecían, después de todo no de gusto habían entrenado tanto por tres largos años, Sin embargo Goku jamás dejaba escapar un oportunidad para entrenar y su amigo no con la misma disposición, consiguió distraer un rato a Goku, la batalla no era para nada pareja Krilin hacia un gran esfuerzo por llevarle el ritmo, pero esto se había vuelto imposible.

- ¿Estás seguro que eres de este planeta? – dijo Krilin entre susurros sofocados, mientras detenía el entreno.

- No digas eso eres muy fuerte, pero Kamisama dijo que debía entrenar muy fuerte para derrotar a Picoro.

- ¿Crees que ese sujeto sea en verdad muy fuerte?

- Recuerda que es la reencarnación de Picoro Daimaku, solo espero que no sea igual de malo – dijo pensativamente

- No te preocupes, pero si es así no estarás solo, nosotros siempre lucharemos juntos – dijo Krilin con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo sé amigo, ¿listo para un segundo round? – dijo ya en pose de pelea.

- ¿Qué? Estas bromeando – se alejó un poco de su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza – además ya tengo hambre, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a los chicos para ir a cenar ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron rápidamente, mientras un repentino pensamiento invadía su mente – ¡oh no!, lo olvide está con Bulma – susurro para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó al no entender las palabras de su amigo.

- Lo siento Krilin tengo que salir – dijo mientras salía corriendo y emprendía el vuelo.

- Oye espera ¡Goku! – gritó el calvo mientras salía corriendo afuera del local para observar nada menos que un pequeño resplandor en el horizonte – pero qué demonios pasa aquí – exclamó exasperado.

* * *

_- Oye, ¿es duro el entrenamiento con Kamisama?_

_- Si la verdad es que Kamisama y Mr. Popo son muy estrictos en el entrenamiento y creo que me he vuelto muy fuerte_

_-__bueno,__ entonces demuéstramelo._

_-Prepárate._

_"Demonios como pude ser tan tonto"_ Goku se olvido por completo del hecho que Yamcha fue a buscar a Bulma, el calor de la batalla y el hecho de no haber entrenado con Krilin durante tres años, lo hicieron olvidarse del asunto, pero increíblemente no había olvidado su cena, el problema era el posible encuentro entre Bulma y Yamcha, la noche era joven y quería pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, en él tiempo que había pasado con ella este día muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero ahora que sabía que se encontraba molesta con Yamcha él podría estar aún más tiempo con su amiga, solo esperaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para evitar el encuentro.

Lo único importante era ella en estos momentos y por si fuera poco aún tenía que arreglarse para la cena, quería sorprender a Bulma lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de su aún novio, su único problema era la inexperiencia y lo tímido que era, continuó su vuelo tratando de pensar como dejar de ser tan timorato frente a ella.

Sin embargo Goku estaba lejos de imaginar que esa era la característica que más le llamaba la atención a Bulma y eso era lo que la tenía tan emocionada.

* * *

_"espero que venga pronto"_ pensó mientras cerraba la regadera y envolvía lo más esencial de su cuerpo en una pequeña toalla. Salió de la ducha caminando tranquilamente hacia el espejo que había al lado del guardarropa, sacó un lindo vestido negro, ella también quería impresionar a Goku, caminó nuevamente hacia un lado de su cama poniendo el vestido ahí mientras encendía la suave luz de la lámpara que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa, abrió una de las gavetas y saco una crema que suave y delicadamente comenzó a extender por sus largas y moldeadas piernas.

Conteniendo la respiración Yamcha observaba cada movimiento de Bulma, era una tortura verla y no poder tenerla, su novia seguía masajeando delicadamente sus piernas mientras subía un poco más la toalla, era imposible de resistir pero sabía que esto no estaba bien y ella se molestaría aún más si lo descubría espiándola, con un suspiro de resignación Yamcha abrió el ventanal para aparecer frente a Bulma, no iba a permitirse espiarla prefería arreglar los problemas primero y luego sabía que no tendría necesidad de husmear, el mismo sería quien le quitara la toalla.

Ligeramente Bulma movió sus ojos hacia el lugar en el que había escuchado un leve sonido, el frasco de crema cayó inservible al suelo mientras sus ojos se ampliaban en total shock, su primera reacción fue poner ambas manos protectoramente sobre su pecho – Yamcha – su voz fue apenas audible y con total sorpresa, sin embargo escasamente pudo controlar sus impulsos – ¿Qué demonios haces espiándome? – era el colmo, como se atrevía el infeliz a hacerle esto.

– ¡No! – El chico fue rápido en refutar el argumento de su novia, no podía creer que creyera eso de él – te equivocas yo…

– ¡Entras por el balcón como si fueras un ladrón y dices que no! – gritó exasperada interrumpiendo de golpe las disculpas de su novio.

– Vine a buscarte pero estabas en la ducha y decidí esperarte en el balcón, no era mi intención espiarte, fue por eso que entre en este momento – trató de explicar su punto convincentemente – lo siento Bulma – dijo utilizando un tono suave y agachando la cabeza – no quiero incomodarte.

– Pues me incomodas – su cruel respuesta, aunque en un tono neutro hizo al chico reaccionar alzando un poco el rostro, pero aún sin atreverse a mirarla – no quiero verte no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que te puedes ir – prosiguió con su desalmado comentario.

Cariacontecido el antiguo ladrón del desierto no pudo más que dejarse caer fatigado al suelo, su estado tan afectado estaba logrando sacar lo mejor de él en ese momento, sorprendida la chica no se espero esa reacción y actitud tan frágil de su novio.

– Solo permíteme explicarte – dijo encogido en el suelo y con el rostro ensombrecido.

– Levántate – suavemente se acerco a su novio y le extendió una mano, no soportando verlo en ese estado.

Sutilmente Yamcha alzó su vista y observo la delicada mano de Bulma brindándolo apoyo, sin pensarlo mucho la tomó y se levantó del suelo – perdóname – aún sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, las palabras salieron como un susurro imprevisto de sus labios.

Recuperando un poco su actitud se separó de él y dando media vuelta caminó un poco hacia el centro de la habitación y señalando hacia la puerta las palabras salieron sin miramientos – por favor sal – no tenía ningún deseo de estar en esa tensa situación.

– Solo déjame hablar, quiero que…

– Quiero vestirme, por favor sal – alzó la voz para sonar convincente.

– ¡No! Deja de juzgarme sin antes escucharme – imitó el mismo tono de voz de su novia, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué quieres que escuche? ¡Que me abandonaste tres malditos años, y luego te apareces como si te hubieses ido por un par de días! – No pudo contener más su dolor y rabia – pero sabes ya no importa, aprendí a no extrañarte y me acostumbre a tu ausencia – sus ojos empezaban a quemarle, las lágrimas de rabia contenida y dolor comenzaban a abandonar sus celestes ojos, ese bastardo, no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir más – ¡lárgate! Ya lo hiciste una vez – bajó su tono mientras rápidamente giraba para darle la espalda – ahora soy yo quien te lo pide.

Jamás pensó que su viaje le hubiese causado tanto dolor, se sintió miserable pero ya nada podía hacer – tu no entiendes, quería que estuvieras orgullosa… – paro un instante para tomar aire – solo quería volverme más fuerte para que… – una nueva pausa fue necesaria para evitar que su voz se cortara – para que te enorgullecieras de mi, para ser el novio por el cual saliste a buscar la esferas del dragon, para que a pesar de no obtener tu deseo, tu búsqueda no haya sido vana ¡Maldita sea compréndeme! – gritó las últimas palabras con profundo dolor.

La dolorosa confesión le golpeó más de lo que hubiese querido _"no puede ser"_ su rostro se ensombreció y aunque estaba de espaldas no pudo disimular la conmoción que le causaron las palabras de su novio.

– Yamcha – giró pausadamente su cuerpo - no era necesario, es más importante para mí que estés a mi lado que…

– Lo sé, pero me equivoqué en ese momento... discúlpame, no me di cuenta del daño – interrumpió a la joven mientras con paso lento pero firme acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre los dos. No quería girar, no quería encontrarse con sus arrepentidos ojos, sabía que él era sincero, un pequeño espasmo la invadió al sentir un cálido aliento en su oreja junto a un tierno susurro de te amo. Instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron y un delicado beso se poso sobre su suave cuello. El jovern no pudo sentirse más satisfecho habiendo cumplido su objetivo, pero su alegría no duró mucho cuando el cuerpo de Bulma dio un repentino respingo.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse levemente ante el repentino acercamiento del chico, no sintió cuando se aproximó a ella, cerró sus ojos automáticamente y luego la afirmación de sus sentimientos seguido por un cálido beso, por un momento se sintió débil, pero su sensatez y enojo sacaron lo mejor de ella en ese instante y levemente se separo del camino de besos que su novio prodigaba a su delicado cuello – acaso crees que puedes abandonarme por tres años y luego venir y tratar de seducirme y tomarme así como si nada – dijo con un bajo pero resentido tono.

– No Bulma, eso no es cierto – respondió tomando los hombros desnudos de la joven aún de espaldas.

Sus sollozos eran cada vez más inaudibles y sus lagrimas dejaron de caer momentáneamente – Yamcha solo vete – girando levemente miro los ojos que se había rehusado ver, tristeza, remordimiento, ansiedad, arrepentimiento, una serie de sentimientos se leían claramente en ellos, pero intentar tomarla en un momento de debilidad y luego de haberla abandonado era un acto cobarde, pausadamente dio unos pasos atrás – vete ¡Vete! – gritó su petición, mientras veía como el chico se le acercaba. Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel se sentía un tenso ambiente y sentimientos mesclados rondaban las cabezas de los dos amantes.

* * *

Mientras más avanzaba más lejos parecía ver su destino, acaso esto era una mala broma, tenía un mal presentimiento, necesitaba llegar pronto a la habitación de su amiga, un repentino brillo apareció en sus ojos al ver el hotel no muy lejos, aceleró el vuelo y busco el Ki de Bulma dificultándosele un poco el encontrarlo. Su ceño se frunció como pocas veces al notar un Ki muy familiar demasiado cerca de ella, aceleró su vuelo hacia el balcón de la habitación que contenía ambas energías.

* * *

Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a escapar nuevamente de sus ojos mientras se alejaba del chico – ¡cómo te atreves! – gritaba mientras sus manos tomaban la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.

- Bulma te equivocas, solo quería disculparme, no era mi intención abandonarte y menos tomarte en estas circunstancias – se justificó mientras seguía avanzando hacia ella – por favor – repitió casi inaudiblemente.

No sabía que sentir o hacer quería gritar, correr, abrazarlo, sentía miedo, pero su enojo no se lo permitió, la única reacción de su cuerpo fue hacer que de sus grandes ojos brotaran cuantiosas lágrimas no solo de dolor sino de rabia e impotencia. El impacto de ver a su novia en ese estado lo afecto demasiado, ella siempre había sido fuerte de carácter y en estos momentos se desmoronaba tan deprimentemente, se acercó cuidadosamente colocando sus manos en sus suaves hombros, un ligero empujón lo hizo retroceder levemente.

– ¡Déjame! – gritó tratando de alejarse más del chico sin mucho éxito, su novio no le permitiría caer en un estado paranoico y cuidadosamente acarició su rostro apartando unas cuantas lagrimas de éste mientras ella solo miraba con ojos perdidos el suelo.

* * *

Un fuerte grito lo alertó mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo del balcón – Bulma – susurró preocupadamente, mientras que por los entreabiertos ventanales divisó dos sombras que no necesitaba ver claramente para saber quienes eran, cuando sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la tenue luz distinguió el rostro de su bella amiga ensombrecido por las lágrimas, le tomó casi toda su voluntad no elevar su Ki, sin embargo al ver el acercamiento del chico hacia Bulma vio demasiado lejos poder cumplir su propósito y menos cuando una de sus manos acarició su tierno rostro para apartar unas cuantas lágrimas.

* * *

...

* * *

¡Hola!, ya saben los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.

**SmallPuppe: **Hola! gracias por tus observaciones te agradesco mucho, pero quiero aclararte que creo que no he cambiado mucho la personalidad de Goku, y me parece que te confundiste en cuanto al final del capitulo 3, porque es Yamcha quien se dispone a entrar a la ducha y no Goku, y en cuanto a Bulma en un capitulo menciono que es ella quien dará el primer paso. Cuando vi tu observación volví a leer el capitulo, pero me parece que no da pie a confusión, pero muchas gracias porque así ya tengo más cuidado y trato de no hacer tan confusas las ideas. Espero que sigas leyendo y de nuevo muchas gracias. cuidate mucho

Gracias a todos por leer

-imarbu18-


	5. ¿No me recuerdas?

_"Definitivamente esto no es normal"_, se cuestionaba internamente el joven mientras se dirigía a buscar a sus amigos, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y pensaba averiguarlo con o sin ayuda, tenía la firme convicción de que algo le pasaba a Yamcha, en el tiempo que estuvieron entrenando juntos no recordaba haberlo visto tan aturdido, pero desde el día de hoy por la tarde, notó en su comportamiento algo diferente, y más cuando con mucha astucia, evadió la pregunta que le había hecho al estar en el balcón de su habitación, en ese momento decidió no cuestionarlo, estaba seguro que cuando su ánimo mejorara él iría a contárselo; tal vez no era algo tan grave, pero definitivamente alteraba los pensamientos del chico.

Seguramente Puar podría saber algo, pero escasamente el fiel compañero de Yamcha hablaba con alguien, y desde hace unas horas atrás que llegaron al torneo se había desaparecido junto con Oolong. Detuvo un poco su andar, observó el estrecho camino rodeado de árboles por el que se conducía rumbo al hotel, era el mismo camino que su viejo amigo había tomado para llegar al área de entrenamiento, con un resoplido de resignación continuó su marcha, no tenía deseos de seguir torturándose con sus enredados pensamientos. Definitivamente Goku era otra historia.

Una pieza hacia ceder a la otra y esta a la siguiente y así subsecuentemente las piezas iban cayendo en un orden sorprendente, mientras tres pares de ojos observaban aburridos la acción.

– Esto ya es el colmo, esos dos son unos desconsiderados – bufó molesto el chico del tercer ojo, golpeando la pequeña mesa en que jugaban, haciendo que las piezas se descontrolaran y perdieran el seguimiento.

– No te preocupes Ten, ya conoces a Goku, le encantan las batallas, lo más seguro es que vengan pronto.

– Bueno yo traeré unos refrescos mientras esperamos – la encantadora chica de cabello azul oscuro colocó tres refrescos en la mesa.

– No esperaré ni un minuto más – dijo levantándose de golpe haciendo que los refrescos se derramaran un poco.

– Relájense chicos, porque mejor no ven una de mis revistas para pasar el tiempo – dijo Roshi sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de su ejemplar.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de los chicos al escuchar la grandiosa idea de su maestro.

– Chaoz, que te parece otra partida de dominó.

– Pero…

Una intimidatoria mirada de su amigo fue suficiente para cambiar de opinión, se sentó a la mesa junto con Lunch para volver al aburrido juego.

* * *

Cansado de no obtener respuesta luego de insistir en la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación de Ten, sus pensamientos se mostraron confundidos nuevamente, estaba seguro que Yamcha le había dicho que iría a descansar a su habitación, pero claramente no se encontraba allí, odiaba estar lleno de incertidumbres, pero no quería darle más importancia al asunto, _"tal vez no es tan relevante"_.

Se detuvo a unas cuantas puertas de la anterior esperando que Yamcha se encontrara con sus otros amigos en la habitación de Ten, tocó a la puerta levemente y escuchó un trío de voces que lo invitaban a pasar, el cuadro en la habitación no era muy alentador, dos de sus amigos veían con total fastidio un juego de dominó a medio empezar, el maestro Roshi ni se había percatado de su presencia, la única que lo saludó con entusiasmo fue Lunch quien cortésmente le ofreció un vaso de refresco.

– Hola amigos – dijo finalmente el chico sentándose en la mesa con los muchachos.

– Hola Krilin – respondieron al unísono.

– ¿Dónde está Goku? – preguntó Chaoz sorprendido de no haberlo visto entrar.

– En realidad no lo sé, dijo que tenía que hacer no sé qué cosa y se fue – su tono denotaba completa molestia.

– Bueno, eso es extraño, pero por qué no nos vamos a comer nosotros – preguntó Lunch quien jugaba con una pieza de dominó entre sus dedos.

– Sí, ella tiene razón – replicó Ten – pero primero vamos por Yamcha.

– No está – su tono molesto no había cambiado en nada.

– Pero dijiste que se había ido a su habitación – recordó Chaoz lo que Krilin les dijo cuando el joven se retiro del entrenamiento.

– Pues eso me dijo pero no está, pasé a su habitación cuando venía hacia acá y no contestó nadie.

– No hay de qué preocuparnos, a lo mejor esté con Bulma – sonrió lunch, mientras se dirigía a la puerta impaciente – ¿nos vamos?

_"Bulma"_ ¿cómo pudo pasar ese punto por alto?, claro, era lógico que Yamcha se encontrara con su novia, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, luego de llegar al torneo no había visto a Bulma para nada, se reprochó mentalmente, como lo sospechó sus preocupaciones fueron innecesarias, como el chico no había visto a Bulma en un largo tiempo era lógico que se comportara ansioso, seguramente solo pensaba en verla, pero entonces ¿por qué le evadió el tema?, no, no iba a comenzar a ver fantasmas en donde no los había, suficiente había tenido ya.

– KRILIN – gritaron sus tres amigos al ver al chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

Con un leve sobresalto, a causa del grito volvió a la realidad – Lo siento, que dicen si mejor nos vamos a cenar.

– Sí, es lo que decíamos – confirmaron sus tres amigos en una sola voz.

– Maestro Roshi, ¿no nos acompañará? – Lunch miró al maestro Roshi despegar sus ojos por fin de su preciado ejemplar.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde van?, ¡Krilin!, pero que sorpresa que estés aquí.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó del chico – nos acompaña a cenar maestro- dijo ignorando el anterior comentario.

– No, no tengo hambre, vayan ustedes yo estoy ocupado.

Sin perder más tiempo los cuatro dieron media vuelta hacia la puerta, para por fin saciar su apetito en algún restaurante cercano a los alrededores del hotel.

Sentía que estaba siendo castigado por algún grave pecado, sus pensamientos se habían dado a la tarea de torturarlo, por alguna razón no se encontraba conforme, es cierto que Yamcha no había tenido contacto con su novia por mucho tiempo, pero eso significaría que su amigo tendría que estar feliz y sin embargo se veía bastante perturbado, suponía que era por Bulma pero ¿Por qué?, lo único que podía suponer es que estuvieran juntos en estos momentos. Dejó por fin de torturarse tanto, al sentir la mano de Ten sobre su hombro – ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Ten un poco aturdido por el reciente comportamiento de Krilin, asintió no tan convencido de sí mismo, pero resolvió que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos, luego tal vez si sus amigos se lo permitían, podría ayudarles y al mismo tiempo despejar él mismo sus agobiantes pensamientos.

* * *

Era de suponer que el rencuentro con su novia no sería fácil, pero definitivamente no fue tampoco lo que en un principio había esperado, trató de comprender un poco la situación de su novia, se maldijo una y mil veces por no haber regresado de su viaje cuando ella se lo pidió, y más aún por haberlo realizado, ahora sentía que pagaba las consecuencias. Cuidadosamente se acercó a ella, no quería alterar más su estado de ánimo, ¿cuál podría ser la mejor manera para calmarla un poco?, lo único que quería era relajarla, tal vez aproximarse delicadamente a ella para calmar sus nervios podría funcionar.

Todo a su alrededor era extraño, sentía el suave rose de los dedos de Yamcha sobre su rostro, ya no quería llorar, ni gritar, solo quería sentirse tranquila, relajada y olvidar sus preocupaciones, lo mejor sería serenarse un poco y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, las caricias de su novio estaban consiguiendo un efecto positivo en su turbado ser, calmando un poco su anterior irritación; era confuso, no encontraba explicación para sus sentimientos, las continuas caricias de su novio la confundían, se sentía cómoda y tranquila, con delicadeza apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yamcha, tal vez por fin había logrado calmarla, tomó entre sus brazos la estrecha cintura de su novia y la abrazó aún más pegándola a su cuerpo, respiro un poco más relajado, la reticencia de su novia había desaparecido.

* * *

Sintió oprimírsele el corazón y trató por todos los medios de controlarse, aun sabiendo que su intento era casi imposible de lograr, sentía él mismo la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero su amigo parecía demasiado concentrado como para percatarse de su presencia, quiso dar la vuelta y salir volando lejos de ahí, lejos de ella y lejos de las extrañas sensaciones que su amiga le hacía sentir, pero no podía, por muy extraño que pareciera, Bulma había activado en su ser una parte que hasta entonces había permanecido escondida en él. Su desconcierto, sin embargo no duró mucho al percatarse del cambio de actitud de su amiga.

* * *

Sentía las suaves caricias de Yamcha sobre su espalda, por un momento se rindió ante ellas pero un repentino recuerdo la sacó de su ensoñación, pensó en el delicado beso que compartió con su amigo hacía unas horas atrás y lo más cortésmente que pudo se separó del abrazo al cual estaba siendo voluntariamente sometida, escuchó su nombre proveniente de labios de su novio y lo observó directo a los ojos, de nuevo se encontró con un cúmulo de sentimientos en ellos, rozó suavemente la mejilla de su pareja con sus dedos y sintió como el cuerpo del joven se tensaba, _"perdóname"_. No quería verlo así, pero tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos. Sí, era estúpido, pero en poco tiempo Goku se había colado muy dentro de sus pensamientos, quizá porl el largo tiempo que tenía de conocerlo.

– te prometo… que hablaremos mañana.

Ssu suave voz le hizo despertar de su ensueño y repentinamente todo tomó forma, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla descansar un poco, mañana hablaría con ella, mañana sabría que todo volvería a la normalidad.

– Te sientes mejor preciosa.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante su comentario, casi olvidaba como solía llamarla cariñosamente. – Si, gracias, te prometo que mañana ha…

– Tranquila, – dijo colocando su dedo índice frente a sus labios – comprendo cómo te sientes por favor disculpa mi tonta actitud, juro que no quise confundir tus pensamientos – le ofreció una sincera sonrisa y retrocedió unos pasos – que descanse preciosa – dicho esto se alejó para salir de la habitación.

Lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, realmente Yamcha no era quien turbaba sus pensamientos, él quería lo mejor para ella, pero ¿por qué demonios la dejó sola? Se sintió tan poca cosa cuando lo vio azotar la puerta de su casa al marcharse en aquella ocasión y ahora todo era tan diferente, ¿por qué lo quería tanto?, sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de nuevo por sus hermosos ojos azules pero se contuvo, ya había tenido suficiente, intentó caminar hacia su cama y recostarse para pensar mejor su situación, sin embargo los acontecimientos tan recientes al igual que sus confusos pensamientos la habían agotado emocionalmente, sintió de pronto como su cuerpo perdía equilibrio y observó su habitación, parecía dar vueltas bruscamente, un vano intento por encontrar apoyo fue la última reacción de su cansado cuerpo antes de sentir oscurecerse su visión y perder la estabilidad. Lo único que pudo notar fue no caer pesadamente al suelo.

* * *

No existía nada mejor para probar su autocontrol que los sucesos vividos en los últimos minutos, el observar como la chica se dejaba guiar por su abrazo lo hizo dudar de lo que quería, aunque tampoco estaba completamente seguro sobre qué es lo que quería, lo único que sabía es que tenía que ver con Bulma. Definitivamente tuvo mucha suerte, el chico al parecer estaba igual de agobiado que su novia y no se dio cuenta del repentino aumento de energía que tuvo al ver ambos cuerpos tan juntos; sin embargo toda alteración de sus sentidos aminoró al observar el cambio de actitud de su amiga, se relajó por completo al observar la retirada por parte del novio; fue exactamente lo que estaba esperando silenciosamente, dudaba mucho intervenir en algún momento, no tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo, Yamcha, por mucho que le pesara era su novio y él nada tenía que hacer ahí.

Se mantuvo pensativo momentáneamente, no sabía realmente como debía actuar, la vio dar unos cuantos pasos al frente permitiendo que la tenue luz iluminara su figura que hasta en ese momento no había podido apreciar, como si hubiesen activado algún mecanismo de su cuerpo, su respiración se aceleró inmediatamente al ver la figura de su amiga cubierta por una diminuta toalla, a pesar de ello su reacción cambió al observar como Bulma perdía el equilibrio y caía inconsciente, utilizando toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitió, pudo evitar que cayera al suelo.

No pudo rehuir a embelesarse con la delicada figura que tenía en brazos, con delicadeza acarició sus sonrosadas mejías y con sumo cuidado la llevó hasta su cama, se permitió observarla sin ningún disimulo una vez más y casi contra su voluntad la cubrió con la blanca sábana que ahí estaba, contempló su apacible rostro mientras buscaba un paño para humedecerlo y colocarlo en su frente. Se acercó unos momentos después para acomodar el lienzo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la joven despertara.

Trató de enfocar su vista un poco antes de abrir completamente los ojos, se sorprendió un poco al ver al causante de sus enredados pensamientos frente a ella, pero también estuvo complacida de saberlo ahí, quería entender de una vez por todas que era lo que le pasaba con Goku, no iba a negar que le hacía sentir diversas emociones pero el reciente encuentro con Yamcha estaba muy presente en estos momentos y eso le traía muchas confusiones. Quería a Yamcha, eso no lo podía negar él era una parte muy importante en su vida, le dijo que se había ido por hacerla sentir orgullosa de su fuerza, eso no le importaba mucho ahora, tal vez cuando era una chiquilla, pero ahora lo que quería era un hombre que la amara y al cual amar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Giró un poco su rostro hacia Goku desechando sus anteriores pensamientos, vio en sus ojos incertidumbre y no quería que él se sintiera confundido – Si, gracias – sintió algo extraño en su frente y se llevó su mano hasta ahí – ¿qué es esto? – dijo observando el paño con curiosidad.

– Yo te lo puse para que te sintieras mejor – mencionó satisfecho.

Una pequeña risa abandonó los labios de Bulma – Goku, esto no era necesario, no tengo fiebre – siguió sonriendo.

– ¡Oh! lo siento... no lo sabía – agachó un poco su rostro.

Paró de reír al observar el acongojado semblante de su amigo– no te pongas así, agradezco tu preocupación.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo como la blanca sábana que la cubría caía a sus piernas, instintivamente llevó sus brazos a su pecho para cubrirse, había olvidado por completo que solo estaba cubierta por una toalla. No pudo evitar observar como Goku desviaba su rostro apenado y con un leve sonrojo, trató de ocultar su sonrisa pero le fue imposible, retiró una de sus manos de su pecho y la colocó dulcemente en el rostro de Goku obligándolo a mirarla, nuevamente se sintió complacida de saberse protegida y confiada de su amigo en cualquier circunstancia, él jamás se aprovecharía de nadie y menos de sus seres queridos.

– No te pongas así, agradezco mucho tus atenciones y cuidados – le sonrió afablemente– iré a cambiarme, ni creas que no iremos a cenar ¿eh? – dijo mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama y tomaba el vestido que estaba al otro lado de ésta.

Le sonrió y la observó de nuevo retirarse al baño, no creyó que existiese una mujer tan hermosa como ella; no pudo pasar por alto el cambio tan repentino de actitud que tuvo su amiga al solo abrir los ojos, _"seguramente pensaba en él"_, pero como no hacerlo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, la relación de Yamcha con su amiga, ya llevaba algunos años y él apenas llevaba un día tratando de agradarle, no como un amigo sino como un hombre, tal vez pudiera hacer que se fijara en él, pero escasamente creyó posible que ella se olvidara de su actual novio, ¿Seguiría aún enojada con él?, no lo sabía, pero trataría de hacerla sentir bien esta noche.

Por lo que sabía Yamcha la había dejado sola por irse a entrenar o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo cuando le preguntó por él ¿Pero era solo ese el problema?, tal vez con suerte haría que le dijese el porqué de su resentimiento. Siendo sincero, eso no representaba para él un gran problema, entrenar era casi un estilo de vida y no se imaginaba vivir sin un arduo y continuo entrenamiento y menos sin el calor de las batallas. _"¿Sería yo capaz de comportarse igual?"_, Yamcha prefirió el entreno que a su novia, no estaba completamente seguro de su respuesta, pero definitivamente las sensaciones que Bulma le hacía sentir eran demasiado agradables como para querer alejarse de ella, resolvió que él nunca dejaría sola a una mujer como su amiga. Caminó un poco hacia el balcón y sintió la suave brisa golpear su rostro, cerró el entreabierto ventanal y se autoreflejó en el vidrio, notó con disgusto que aún no se encontraba listo para la cena.

El sonido de la puerta que conducía a la ducha, lo hizo retirar la vista de su propio reflejo para dejar que sus ojos se deleitaran con una mejor visión, sonrió ante la esbelta figura de su amiga acercándose a él, llevaba un corto vestido negro que apenas y era un poco más largo que la toalla que antes la cubría, las tiras se sujetaban a su cuello para dar más realce al profundo escote en V del vestido.

Con satisfacción la fémina observó la reacción de Gokú al verla, se sintió complacida al notar que tal vez su atracción hacia el chico no era unidireccional, acercándose un poco más y poniendo sus manos en la cintura dio una vuelta entera sobre sí misma lo suficientemente despacio como para que el chico apreciara el amplio escote en su espalda.

– ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó con autosuficiencia, definitivamente la modestia no era una cualidad en ella.

Goku la observo por enésima vez de pies a cabeza, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, definitivamente la veía pero no la escuchaba, - hermosa – susurró lo suficientemente audible como para que su interlocutora lo escuchara.

– Gracias – dijo sonriendo mientras se hacía camino a un pequeño tocador para sacar algunos cosméticos y terminar su rutina.

– Bulma… yo – observó como Bulma lo encaraba aún sentada.

– Pasa algo malo.

– Es solo que aún no estoy listo – contestó un poco apenado.

– ¡Ah! era eso, no te preocupes por tu ropa, yo siempre estoy preparada – le guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta para seguir maquillándose.

– No es eso, tengo ropa pero tengo que ir por ella.

– Ya veo, entonces no te preocupes te esperaré aquí mientras termino.

– Esta bien, no tardo – estaba muy ansioso por la cena, se veía muy hermosa y lo menos que podía hacer era arreglarse un poco también.

* * *

Su habitación no estaba muy lejos pero si en diferentes áreas, los participantes estaban confinados a cierta parte del hotel, no tomó el elevador, era demasiado lento a su parecer así que en unos cuantos segundos había saltado tres pisos por las escaleras, no corrió para no hacer tanto escándalo pero iba con paso rápido, estaba a unas cuantas puertas de la habitación que le habían otorgado cuando escuchó una suave voz, se detuvo un poco intrigado, no reconoció ni la voz ni el Ki de quien le hablaba, se giró y pudo notar a una bella joven de largo cabello y ojos negros que lo observaba detenidamente, su piel era medianamente blanca y lucía un atuendo de combate, notó como ésta se le acercaba con toda confianza por lo que dió un paso hacia atrás arqueando una ceja en sorpresa, ante ese gesto la observó detenerse y fruncir levemente el ceño.

– Qué pasa Goku, ¿no me recuerdas? – su tono se mantuvo suave, contrario a lo que mostraban sus facciones.

La oteó detenidamente pero no la recordó – ¿Quién eres? – la vio constreñir su rostro en muetra de reproche.

– ¿no me recuerdas? – preguntó elevando un poco el tono.

– Discúlpame, dime quien eres por favor, ¡tengo prisa!

Como se atrevía a decirle algo así, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse un poco, no quería alterarse más en estos momentos – ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? – interrogó perspicaz.

– Iré a cenar con una amiga y se hace tarde, nos vemos – saludó con la mano y dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino sin mirar atrás.

Quiso detenerlo pero resolvió dejarlo así, como osaba no recordarla luego de la promesa que le hizo _"tonto, como se atreve"_, dio media vuelta para entrar a su habitación cuando recordó las últimas palabras de su prometido.

_- iré a cenar con una amiga._

- Con una amiga – repitió con voz queda, giró su rostro hacia donde estaba anteriormente el joven viendo como el pasillo se encontraba solo, angpstó su mirada ate el descubrimiento, nadie la despreciaba y menos su prometido, había estado esperando por él muchos años y ya no esperaría más; había venido a este lugar decidida a recordarle a Goku su compromiso y por supuesto que lo cumpliría, puso los ojos en el chico desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que definitivamente Goku sería para ella. Sonrió satisfecha ante su conclusión, averiguaría también quien era la chica por la que su prometido llevaba tanta prisa, nadie iba a interponerse en su camino, Goku ya estaba comprometido.

* * *

Tan rápido como le fue posible se duchó y cambió, no es que tuviera todo un extenso guardarropa pero tenía un par de prendas que podía utilizar; un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa roja del mismo estilo formaban el sencillo pero atractivo conjunto, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Bulma.

Estaba lista, había terminado de darse los últimos retoques y complacida observaba el resultado frente al espejo, quería llevar a Goku a un lujoso restaurante en la Capital del Oeste, estaba lejos pero si iban volando estarían allí en un par de minutos; realmente no quería estar en el hotel, tal vez si se alejaba un poco de ese lugar podría pensar mejor sobre los recientes sucesos, escuchó un leve sonido en el balcón y observó la ventana cerrada, no recordó haberla cerrado pero sonrio y se levantó para dejarlo entrar. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo por lo que se permitió escudriñar con gran detenimiento el cuerpo de su amigo, sus pectorales se marcaban perfectamente con esa camisa y su pantalón se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo, se acercó sigilosa mientras notaba el apenado rostro de su amigo.

Tensó su cuerpo involuntariamente al sentir el suave roce de los dedos de Bulma sobre su pecho.

– Perfecto – sonrió al observar que se veía mucho más atractivo sin abotonar tan arriba la camisa.

– Gracias – respondió con voz queda al cumplido.

– Goku, quiero que me lleves a la Capital del Oeste – dijo colocando su otra mano en el pecho del joven – quiero llevarte a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

Sonrió al escucharla y con delicadeza la atrajo hacia sí; un poco más de media hora había pasado desde que dejó a Krilin con un enredo de pensamientos, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos, dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al sentir como los delicados brazos de Bulma rodeaban su cuello, la tomó de la cintura delicadamente y la observó por unos instantes, sintió deseos de besarla nuevamente y como si Bulma lo leyera en sus ojos, unió sus labios a los de su amigo por segunda vez.

Ambos se perdieron en la gratificante sensación de un anhelado beso, delicado y plácido que duro unos pocos instantes, lo suficiente como para recompensar sus anteriores deseos.

– Llévame lejos Goku – susurró en el oído del chico mientras se aferraba más a él apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

Con satisfacción, aspiró el aroma de la mujer en sus brazos decidido a cumplir su deseo, la llevaría lejos, hasta donde ella quisiera llegar.

* * *

Azul, fue lo único que sus ojos pudieron distinguir al observar sorprendida desde su balcón, como su prometido se elevaba por los cielos con una mujer de cabellera azul en brazos, anteriormente igual de admirada lo observó descender unos cuantos pisos muy bien vestido, ahora comprendía la causa. Con resignación supo que nada podía hacer, retrocedió y dirigió sus pasos a su habitación, cerró el ventanal y sonrió, tal vez no estuviera con ella esa noche, pero lo estaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

...

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso pero últimamente he tenido muchos inconvenientes, espero que disfruten este capitulo, y ya saben los cometarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.

-Imarbu18-


	6. Incontrolable

Se dejó caer un poco más relajado sobre su cama, entrelazó sus brazos bajo su cuello y cerró los ojos, la pequeña discusión q mantuvo con Bulma momentos atrás no había terminado tan mal. Pero tampoco fue como esperaba. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil conseguir el perdón de su novia, pero tampoco se imaginó que le sería tan difícil, nunca le había costado tanto aminorar sus enojos pero era consciente que el haberla dejado no fue lo mejor que hizo; ya sobre eso no había nada que hacer, pero si mucho que solventar. Sin embargo aún no lograba descifrar la turbiedad de las acciones de Bulma, recordó haberla visto furiosa gritándole; amable brindándole apoyo; sensible mientras lloraba y también confusa al perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Era lógico que estuviera enojada, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando ella estaba molesta, no obstante su aglomeración de emociones en ese momento no fue algo común en ella.

_"Seguramente le ha dolido demasiado mi actitud"._

Abrió pausadamente los ojos y suspiró ante la confusión en su interior, ahora sentía que en verdad había traicionado a su novia, había actuado a la inversa de cómo lo hacía su novia, ella siempre le solicitaba su compañía para cualquier actividad, ya sea para monótonas reuniones en las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Capsula o para algunos de los viajes de negocios de los cuales el Sr. Brief la hacía participar. Era claro q él no la habría podido llevar a su viaje, y ella en un principio lo entendió, ahora todo se le volvía demasiado complicado, su actitud desinteresada sus confusas emociones al discutir con ella, a pesar de eso, su relación no podía terminarse, no en estos momentos q al fin volvía a verla, daría la vida por esa mujer, no podía dejar de amarlo solo por una equivocación.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama tratando de sacarse esa horrible sensación de inseguridad de la cabeza, se acomodó en la orilla lateral de su cama sosteniendo sus codos en sus piernas y dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos, era clara su frustración.

Hacía unos pocos instantes que Puar había entrado a la habitación, se mostró sorprendido ante la última acción de Yamcha, había esperado que su amigo hubiese arreglado ya su problema con Bulma pero por lo visto aún no lo había hecho, le pareció extraño ya que últimamente su amigo se había vuelto un poco más elocuente que antes, más que todo con Bulma, y esa capacidad hacia mermar los enfados de la chica.

Con cautela se acercó a su viejo compañero mientras lo veía con su rostro entre sus manos, pensó por un momento dejarlo solo, sin embargo su amigo ya se encontraba un poco más calmado y para esos momentos había notado la presencia de puar.

- No te preocupes Puar, me siento bien – levantó su rostro, entrelazo sus manos y lo apoyo en el dorso de estas, para luego sonreírle con total naturalidad.

- ¿Estás seguro? – se acercó un poco más a él, lo vio asentir y supuso que aunque algo no anduviera bien, ese no era el momento preciso para hablar.

- ¿En dónde has estado? – cuestionó al recordar que su amigo se había desaparecido por casi todo el día.

- No te preocupes, solo salí con Oolong, mejor dime ¿en dónde has estado tú, Pudiste hablar con Bulma?

Una corta mueca adornó el rostro del chico mientras se levantaba sin mucho ánimo de la cama, se encamino hasta el balcón de su cuarto siendo seguido por su pequeño amigo.

- No te fue muy bien ¿verdad? – Se colocó a la altura del rostro de Yamcha mientras este observaba las estrellas - ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó cauteloso.

- Que habláramos mañana – contestó secamente fijando la mirada en el vacío.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Lo pensó por un momento, en verdad ¿podría estarle dando más importancia de la que debía? No, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien, ella se encontraba diferente, sus reacciones al estar molesta fueron diferentes a las ya acostumbradas, tenía que haber algo más, pero no sabía que podría ser, tampoco estaba muy seguro de sus suposiciones.

- No lo sé Puar – dijo al fin de pensarlo un poco, bajo un poco su mirada al horizonte, las palabras salieron y se las llevó el viento – no lo sé.

Su pequeño amigo lo observó por unos instantes, no entendía porque tanto drama, Bulma al final siempre lo perdonaba y aunque esta vez fuera una pelea más fuerte que las anteriores, no creía que la chica no lo perdonaría, conocía el carácter que tenía pero sin embargo sabía de igual manera el gran corazón que siempre había tenido.

- ¿Acaso estas dudando de Bulma?, Vamos Yamcha qué es lo que te preocupa, ella…

- Puar, tú crees que... ¿Tú crees que ella haya conocido a alguien más? Lo dijo por fin, como liberándose así mismo de sus tormentosos pensamiento, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, esa posibilidad le rondaba demasiado en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

Se separó un poco del balcón para mirar a su pequeño amigo fijamente, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta a sus dudas.

- No hagas caso de lo que digo – bajó un poco la cabeza mientras dejaba salir un corto suspiro, se dio la vuelta de nuevo para volver a perder su vista en el horizonte y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. No dijo nada más y puar acompañó a su amigo bajo las estrellas en el más intrigante silencio.

* * *

El ambiente dentro de un restaurante cercano al hotel era diferente, cuatro amigos conversaban animosamente sobre cosas triviales, incluso Krilin pudo por fin dejar de pensar en los problemas de sus amigos, problemas que tal vez solo fueran insignificancias.

- No puede ser posible. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que empezar a llover?

- No te gustan los días lluviosos – dijo Lunch mirando hacia una ventana - ¿No te parece romántico? – esta vez sus ojos se posaron en Ten-Shin-Han mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? Si claro – dijo un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada hacia la comida

A ojos ajenos la escena fue muy divertida, Krilin pudo notar como su amigo de tres ojos se sonrojaba ante el comentario compartió una mirada cómplice con Chaoz, mientras este solo asintió con la cabeza. Esa si fue una sorpresa muy agradable.

La cena continuó con tranquilidad a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que se cernía sobre ellos, definitivamente era una lluvia muy potente, no muchos se atreverían a andar por la calle salvo aquellos que buscaban un resguardo seguro en ese momento.

* * *

El reloj de la plaza central ubicado en una alta torre que parecía especialmente diseñada para atraer infantes, marcaba las 8:00 de la noche, por la lluvia muchos llevaban prisa al transitar, sin embargo los niños son muy impulsivos por lo que uno atraído por la música infantil que se reproducía con el movimiento de los muñecos que decoraban el reloj, corrió a la torre, soltándose del brazo de su madre, para poder observar las figuras más cerca.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciar los muñecos de la torre, antes de ver como un potente rayo producto de la lluvia impactaba con fuerza sobre el bonito reloj y destrozaba parte de la estructura, haciendo que numerosos escombros cayeran peligrosamente al suelo y sobre su cabeza. Con horror su madre veía el resultado de ese rayo que cayó sobre la torre y echó a correr para poder proteger a su hijo. Se lanzó sobre él sabiendo que nada podía hacer, solo esperar el impacto de las rocas sobre ella, sin embargo se quedó a la espera cuando no sintió nada, levanto un poco la vista para observar al sujeto que los había salvado.

Desde su posición podía observar a los patéticos humanos que transitaban presurosos por la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos, sentía su blanca capa ondear libremente por el viento y las refrescantes gotas caer sobre su cuerpo, supuso que era parte de la debilidad humana huir de unas cuantas gotas de agua. La molesta tonada que emitía el reloj empezaba a hostigarle demasiado, agradeció al rayo que la fuerte tormenta producía, haberlo destrozado, tenía la fuerte intención de alejarse cuando escuchó los estridentes gritos de las personas, su sonido fue demasiado fuerte para sus sensibles oídos.

Observo sin quererlo un par de débiles figuras que se protegían de una de las rocas que la torre desprendía, no lo pensó, pero tampoco encontró una explicación lógica para lo que hizo, lanzó un rayo de energía para destruir la roca que estaba a punto de aplastar a los dos humanos y se coloco al lado de ellos para seguir su camino sin darle importancia a lo anterior.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor.

Qué patético, él no había ayudado a nadie, sin hacerle mayor caso al comentario pasó de largo por las dos figuras, que luego de observarlo bien lo miraron con un poco de pánico, él no estaba ayudando a nadie y menos a dos insignificantes terrícolas. No tenía intenciones de llamar la atención hasta no encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su padre, sabía quién era y conocía su Ki, pero su poca experiencia en batallas y más en un planeta tan insignificante le dificultaban la tarea de localizarlo.

* * *

La distancia entre ambos peleadores no era mucha, Goku se había alertado un poco al sentir un desprendimiento de energía un tanto desconocido para él, sin embargo podía suponer de quien provenía, lo anterior logró detener su ingesta de alimentos. Ese repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro de Goku alertó un poco a Bulma, algo había sucedido para que abandonara la ardua labor de engullir todo a su paso y fijara su mirada en un punto de la nada.

- Goku – susurró un poco alerta a la situación.

El chico dejó a un lado su semblante serio y observó a su compañera, a lo mejor no era señal de peligro ya que no volvió a sentir energía por parte de Picoro, el chico sonrió y continuó su labor de comer. Bulma se relajó un poco y siguió observando a Goku comer, ella hace mucho había terminado. No fue Goku el único en sentir la energía, Chaoz, Ten, Krilin y el Maestro Roshi se percataron también de la presencia de Picoro, sin embargo al dejar de percibirla se relajaron un poco, era demasiado imprudente salir a encontrarse con él.

* * *

Se sentó frente al espejo de su habitación luego de darse una ducha, el enojo por ver a su futuro esposo escapar al lado de otra mujer la incomodó demasiado, había ido a ese torneo por una única razón y no iba a dejar que se le escapase. Desde pequeña esperó por ese momento, si Goku era demasiado tímido, ella iba a cambiar la situación.

- Ese es el problema

Susurro a su imagen en el espejo, dándose ánimos ante la situación, siempre soñó con un hombre que llegara y pidiera su mano, no con uno al que ella tuviera que acercársele y pedirle matrimonio.

Dejó el cepillo en frente del espejo y se dirigió al borde de su cama, mientras sus facciones se endurecían cada vez más

- ¿Cuánto más Goku? - Resopló a sí misma, expresando sus pensamientos, no imaginó que se iba a ausentar por tanto tiempo, su mente no dejaba de imaginar un sinfín de situaciones que involucraban a su Goku y a esa mujer.

_La peliazul…_

La conocía, la había visto la primera vez que vio a Goku cuando era pequeña, ella siempre lo andaba acompañando a todos lados y por lo visto no había perdido la costumbre, pero no importaba al final Goku sería solo de ella, estaba ya escrito en el destino, y así sería, se casaría con él.

_- Oye Goku, ¿cuando seamos grandes, vendrás a ver a mi padre y a pedir mi mano para que sea tu esposa?_

_- ¡Ah! Y ¿qué me vas a dar?_

_- No me preguntes eso, tú lo sabes_

_- No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero si me vas a dar algo vendré._

- Tonto – susurró al viento mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana, al parecer Goku no había entendido nada en ese momento, pero para eso estaba ella allí, para recordarle su promesa. Eso era lo que siempre había querido, formar un hogar y tener una familia y ese sueño lo cumpliría con Goku.

No era un capricho, era simplemente su deseo, ella lo amaba y desde pequeña lo supo, su forma de ser, su carisma, todo le decía que él era el indicado. Sabía que no se iba a arrepentir, Goku parecía el tipo de hombre que siempre estaría con ella ayudándole con las tareas del hogar, soñaba con un marido trabajador siempre al pendiente de su familia y para Milk Goku era ese hombre.

Siguió dirigiendo su vista hacia afuera de la ventana, como lo hacía desde que se levanto de la cama, no se despegaría de allí hasta que viera a Goku aparecer, solo esperaba que regresara tal como se fue, volando…

* * *

En la habitación del hotel lo volvió a recordar, no fue para nada ajeno a ese poder, cerró sus ojos y trato de sentirlo de nuevo. Nada.

Mientras cenaba estaba seguro de haberse percatado de esa energía que apareció y desapareció en un segundo, lo dudó, pues parecía que nadie se había percatado del hecho, sin embargo la energía fue intensa, lo peor, es que no parecía una energía buena y eso lo perturbaba.

La lluvia continuaba con menor intensidad, abrió los ojos y observó a Chaoz, lo veía con sus grandes ojos mientras flotaba al igual que él, en pose meditadora. Preocuparse no servía de mucho en estos momentos, debía concentrarse en entrenar, al parecer Goku no sería su único rival a vencer en el torneo.

* * *

La lluvia se había disipado y unas cuantas gotas caían sobre ellos, volaban despacio, solo sintiendo la suave brisa y la calidez del otro, no recordaba el momento en que habían decidido irse del restaurante y menos empezar a volar, pero no importaba mucho, ambos estaban cómodos en esa situación, no querían llegar pronto al hotel, pero la situación no podía durar demasiado.

Descendieron en la entrada del hotel y caminaron hacia el área de la habitación de Bulma lo más despacio que pudieron, Ambos se sentían bien, estaban cómodos y nerviosos, hasta que Bulma dio el primer paso al alejarse un poco de él y entrar a la habitación.

- Gracias – dijo en vos suave

– Gracias a ti – dijo sinceramente y bajando un poco el rostro, vio cómo su amiga se alejaba un poco y se acomodaba en un sillón.

- ¿Bulma?

- dime – dijo haciendo espacio para su amigo.

Lo dudó un poco, estaba nervioso, pero sus dudas eran mayores, hizo caso a su llamado y se sentó con ella. – Yamcha… - aclaró su garganta y prosiguió al no ver ninguna reacción de su amiga. – ¿Aún estás molesta con él?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Disculpa – dijo bajando la mirada – es solo curiosidad

- ¿Eso influenciaría en algo? – dijo mirándolo.

- No... Bueno me refiero, es solo que ahora te vi muy molesta con él –

- ¿Me viste? – dijo mirándolo extrañada

Goku inclinó su rostro, siempre metía la pata en todo, no era su intención que ella se enterara que llegó justo en el momento en el que estaba con Yamcha discutiendo, solo vio un poco, justo cuando él se iba, justo cuando ella estaba por caer al suelo

- Explícate – exigió la peliazul a su amigo.

- No es nada…

- ¿Me viste con Yamcha? Pregunto mirando aún más fijamente a Goku

Su amigo no pudo evitar su mirada y terminó aceptando con un simple asentimiento de su cabeza, vio a Bulma sonreír y se tranquilizó.

Bulma sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso, igual ella lo estaba, ese día con él había sido una grata experiencia, nada que ver con las aventuras y peligros que corrían juntos cuando estaban pequeños y buscaban las esferas del dragón, ahora él era tan guapo a su parecer, se sentía aún molesta con Yamcha y Goku estaba allí para poyarla, no sabía si lo que pensaba o hacia estaba mal, pero no mucho le importaba, quería estar con Goku y él... la verdad no sabía que esperar de él.

Se acercó y le sonrió, viendo como él también le sonreía un poco, se animó y nuevamente probó sus labios, no tenía nada que perder, ella siempre hacía lo que quería, y estar con Goku, es lo que quería.

No se movió, solo se quedó allí a la espera, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos, Por segunda ocasión ambos labios se juntaban, pero por primera vez, sus manos se acariciaban, no es que fueran unos expertos, solo seguían sus instintos. Bulma se separó un instante de él y este sonrió acariciando su rostro, lo hizo de manera natural, como si su instinto le mandara saber cómo actuar, se encontraba nervioso, pero sentía que un impulso desconocido se apoderaba de él. Bulma agradeció ese gesto de la mejor manera, se olvido que era Goku, su amigo, el pequeño que conoció en las montañas, su deseo podía más que todo lo que pudiera pensar.

Se olvidó de todo lo que podría suceder, se concentró en el momento y en disfrutar lo que tanto deseaba a voz silenciosa, el sillón pareció de repente demasiado pequeño para los dos cuerpos que allí se encontraban, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras sus razones se difuminaban con el deseo. Los besos se intensificaron y el roce de los cuerpos acrecentó, la noche sería larga para los dos.

* * *

...

* * *

Después de casi un año de no actualizar, vuelvo, para los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, perdonen, en serio no tengo cara para haber abandonado el fic tanto tiempo. solo espero que si lo leían, continúen la lectura.

Las actualizaciones seran más prontas, ya casi salgo de todo el estres. se les quiere

-Imarbu18-


	7. Inicio y final

Nuevamente se removía inquieta sobre la cama, despertó queriendo no abrir los ojos y resopló un bufido de cansancio, había repetido ese mismo acto ya varias veces esa noche, ladeo su cabeza haciendo que su larga melena se moviera junto con ella.

_Se acomodó en el tronco dejando que la sombra del frondoso árbol la cubriera, se sentía especialmente emocionada por estar con él, el cielo estaba muy despejado era un día lindo, el día de su primera cita._

_- Anda Goku, el día de hoy tendremos nuestra cita –_

_- Yo nunca he tenido una cita, no entiendo de qué me estás hablando, tú tienes la costumbre de decir cosas raras – soltó con la mayor simpleza posible el chico de cabello alborotado_

_- ¡Ay! Pero que ocurrente eres – soltó mientras bajaba un poco su rostro – Una cita es cuando un hombre y una mujer se divierten en lo que más les gusta hacer – continuó – esa costumbre tan bonita se ha llevado desde la antigüedad – finalizó convencida._

_Lo reflexionó un poco – ¡Divertirse en lo que más les gusta! ¡Ah! Ya sé a qué te refieres - Mencionó agradándole esa idea de "cita" que se formaba en su cabeza._

_Milk seguía con la cabeza baja, sonrojada por lo que su amigo apenas se había dado cuenta, era obvio de lo que ella hablaba y agradeció que lo entendiera – si me refiero a eso – le indico como si ambos estuvieran de acuerdo._

_Solo fue un instante, pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar para esquivar el puñetazo que Goku iba a propiciarle directo a su rostro, el grito de Milk fue estruendoso al ver como el puño de Goku se hundía en el tronco que minutos antes le servía como soporte, en ese momento su instinto reaccionó y acto seguido lanzó una patada fácil de esquivar para el chico, luego él le propinó otra que ella tampoco tardo en detener y así se enfrascaron en una pequeña batalla._

_- ¡ay! Que divertido es tener una cita – gritó totalmente entusiasmado, ella no dijo nada, después de todo también se estaba divirtiendo. Tenía que admitir que no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero al menos él estaba con ella y se le notaba feliz. Ambos lo estaban._

Se removió de nuevo sobre su cama, ¿Que acaso no iba a poder descansar en toda la noche? Bufó de nuevo, pero fue más sonoro que el anterior, ladeo su cabeza, ya se estaba cansando, siguió sin abrir los ojos, lo único que quería era descansar.

_- ¿Oye Goku, Cuando crezcas un poco más vendrás a pedir mi mano verdad? – se acercó al auto donde el chico aguardaba para marcharse con sus amigos._

_- Y ¿Qué me van a regalar? Preguntó ingenuamente, como esperando recompensa si hacía tal cosa._

_- ¡Vamos Goku, ya los sabes? Se ruborizó y esquivó la mirada del pequeño niño para que no lo notara_

_- ¡No! No lo sé enserio, pero vendré de todas formas – dijo como si lo que decía fuera algo sin mucha importancia, en realidad para Goku, no tenían nada de importancia esas palabras, al menos no en ese momento._

_- ¡Ay, qué vergüenza! – dijo apartando aún más su rostro y poniendo sus manos sobre este para taparse de la mirada del chico._

_Él la veía intrigado, preguntándose porque tantas acciones extrañas de su parte, ya lo había dicho y lo sostenía, ella tenía la costumbre de decir y hacer cosas raras. No le tomó mayor importancia, pronto llegaron sus amigos y se subieron al auto, se despidió de ella sin imaginar el lazo que había dejado atado._

_"ya basta"_ se recriminó por enésima vez esa noche, en esta ocasión sí que abrió los ojos, nada, no sintió absolutamente diferencia alguna, todo estaba negro a su alrededor. No tenía idea de que hora era y tampoco estaba por la labor de averiguarlo, ladeo su cabeza por quien sabe cuántas veces esa misma noche y se puso la almohada sobre su cara, tal vez así conseguía dormir un poco. _"Maldito Goku"_ refunfuñó tratando de conseguir un alivio para su malestar, cerró los ojos e intentó fallidamente dormir.

* * *

Sus roces eran torpes y sus brazos estaban tan tensos que le dificultaban su labor de guiarlo, sin embargo logró su cometido, él desanudó las tiras de su vestido sujetadas a su cuello, claro con ayuda de sus propios dedos, Goku no la observaba, desvió la mirada hacia abajo cuando las tiras cayeron bajo los hombros de la chica.

Ella siguió guiándolo por donde quería, sin soltar las manos de Goku, las condujo hacia sus pechos, él puso un poco de resistencia nuevamente y por primera vez desde que todo inició la vio a los ojos directamente, le pareció aún más hermosa ante la poca luz, se sintió más tranquilo cuando ella le sonrió y él devolvió el gesto.

Estuvo más seguro de lo que quería gracias a ella, poco a poco, sintió como le soltaba las manos para dejarlo hacer, se sintió inseguro y titubeó, pero no fue por mucho al sentir como los dedos de Bulma se deslizaban sobre su pecho haciéndole sentir miles de sensaciones agradables, se supo libre de acariciarla y aun sabiéndolo dudaba un poco, solo tenía las palmas de sus manos sobre los pechos de su amiga, el chico le apretó un poco los senos en un acto involuntario al sentir como ella lamía su cuello, buscando el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Tócame – le susurró al oído queriendo incitar a Goku, irguió su pecho para que este pudiera hacer lo que le pedía, éste contuvo la respiración mientras cerraba sus ojos y no lo pensó más, sujetó firmemente los pechos de Bulma, uno con cada mano, lo hacía suave, con delicadeza o temor, no sabía cuál de las dos, pero sea cual sea, se sentía muy bien la sensación.

Lo incitó a más acercándole su pecho al rostro, no le observó oponer resistencia y eso le gustó.

No sabía, era su instinto el que lo guiaba, quito una mano para dejar el pezón expuesto y abrir su boca, escuchó el gemido leve que su amiga soltó y eso solo lo estimuló a continuar, Bulma cerró los ojos, su pasividad la volvía loca, su amigo le estaba dando más placer del que podía imaginar.

Bajo sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón, Goku dio un pequeño salto ante este tacto separándose un poco, ella le sonrió y se levantó del sillón donde estaban tendiéndole la mano, el chico la tomó y se dejó guiar por ella, hacia la cama.

* * *

No se sentía para nada bien, desde hace unos días no lograba conciliar muy bien el sueño, pero por alguna razón, esta vez, no lograba descansar para nada, hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, se levantó y fue por un poco de agua, se sentó a la orilla de la cama donde anteriormente permanecía acostado, estaba cansado emocionalmente, no tenía ganas de meditar que era lo que le pasaba, pero era inevitable, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita al lado de su cama y se acostó. Sin saberlo, su reacción fue como la de Milk, queriendo olvidarse de todo y al fin poder dormir, se puso la almohada encima de su cara y ladeó su cabeza cerrando los ojos, fue un inútil intento.

_- ¿Hola amigos? – dijo en estado casi de shock ante Bulma y sus amigos._

_- ¡Yamsha! Que alegría verte – hace no más de un día que lo conocía y se sentía profundamente atraída hacia él._

_- Que coincidencia, verdad, ¿qué están haciendo por aquí? – aún no sabía como lograba articular bien las palabras estando en presencia de ella, la vio abalanzarse al auto con determinación, tirando a su amigo Puar hacia atrás como si no quisiera que nada los separara, sentía que iba a salir disparado del auto al ver la cercanía que se había generado._

_- Nada, pero creo que llegaste muy a tiempo, me salvaste la vida… ¿podrías llevarme? – la vio guiñándole el ojo con un comportamiento tan desinhibido que logró asustarle, más a él, a él, que no se le acercaba a ninguna mujer, tenía que hacerlo con una sin pudor como ésta._

_- Sería un gran placer para mi – dijo aún intimidado por el comportamiento de la chica, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le decía y aunque no lo externara en su interior le agradaba ese comportamiento._

Volvió a ladear su cuerpo mientras se tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza, ese era la segunda o tercera ocasión que la veía, pero era la primera en la que se había atrevido a hablarle y no precisamente por caballeroso, en ese momento también se sentía fascinado por pedir un deseo a las esferas del dragón.

- Las esferas del dragón - no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo que vino a su mente, pensó en ese momento en que creyó que las esferas se encontraban sobre esa cama, le pareció extraño pero no le tomó importancia, como pudo ser tan tonto, al sentirlas se extrañó por la textura tan suave, casi se desmaya al ver que lo que sus manos habían presionado no eran ningunas esferas sino los pechos de Bulma.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde aquel entonces, de su ser antes tímido no quedaba ni la sombra, fue algo que Bulma le había ayudado a superar, ahora su recuerdo no lo dejaba descansar no quería perderla y sentía que cada vez ella se alejaba más de él. Su recuerdo divertido se volvió de pronto melancólico, suspiró queriendo descansar sin de nuevo tener éxito.

* * *

Él no necesitó ahora dejarse guiar, se sentía más seguro a cada instante que pasaba, bajó sin mucho esfuerzo el vestido de Bulma, percatándose con sorpresa que su amiga no llevaba bragas, ella disfrutó de ver al joven apenado y ruborizado, lo empujó suavemente para que quedara totalmente acostado sobre la cama, y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado, observó el rostro de su amigo que ahora estaba quieto, por primera vez lo veía desnudo, sin contar las veces en que aún era un niño.

Le sonrió acariciando suavemente su pecho, se acercó a su rostro levantándose un poco de la cama posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de él, besó con suaves roses su rostro y cuello, él no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, se dio cuenta sin darle mucha importancia, le gustaba su pasividad.

- acaríciame – le habló de nuevo en tono insinuante rozando con sus labios los propios de él, Goku sintió un cosquilleo ante el llamado y vio como ella se posicionaba sobre él, pudo ver su cuerpo perfectamente, sus senos llamaron aun más su atención al sentirlos tan cerca, - por favor – estaba rogándole para sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo – por favor – repitió, echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió las manos de Goku acariciar de nuevo sus senos.

No tenía mucho conocimiento de cómo actuar, pero en ese momento ya no utilizaba mucho su razón, poco a poco su instinto iba cobrando fuerza y era lo que le impulsaba a actuar, masajeaba suave y delicadamente los senos de su amiga, levantó un poco su espalda para rozarlos con su lengua como ya lo había hecho, escuchó un gemido de parte de ella, y pudo confirmar que eso le gustaba tano como a él, así que continuó sintiendo como ella se empezaba a mover sobre su miembro, le gusto esa sensación y no pudo evitar gemir en ese instante también.

Bulma le escuchó y sonrió satisfecha al saber que lo que hacía deba resultado - te gusta – le susurró un tanto agitada mientras acercaba su pecho al de él, iba a decir algo pero lo detuvo con un rose de sus labios, lo vio sonreír y supo su respuesta, quería ser delicada y que su amigo disfrutara tanto como ella la experiencia, las manos del chico comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas mientras se acomodaba un poco presionando su miembro en la intimidad de su amiga, vio como Goku la observaba un poco agitado, sabía qué hacer y fue él quien finalizó la labor empujando las caderas de Bulma sobre su erecto miembro.

Las sensaciones fueron inmediatas para ambos, Bulma inició un suave movimiento de caderas que el chico agradeció, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le causaba su amiga, desde ese momento su instinto pudo más y en un momento de cordura, se percató que era él quien se encontraba sobre ella embistiéndola fuertemente, el tiempo que restaba de la noche fue demasiado corto para los dos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos resignado, quizás era aún de madrugada, no lo sabía ni le importaba, pero ya no quería seguir allí acostado tratando de dormir en vano, se desperezó y levantó de la cama sin mucho ánimo, tal vez un poco de ejercicio matutino le ayudaría a relajarse, después de todo, las preliminares del Torneo de las Artes Marciales iniciaban ese día.

Buscó en la cajón al lado de su cama y tomó el traje de Kame Sennin, sonrió, sorprendería a todos al ser el único en portarlo.

Lo dejó sobre la cama mientras meditaba un poco, de verdad esperaba hacer un mejor papel esta vez durante el torneo, sería complicado teniendo un rival como Goku. Pensar en eso lo desanimó aún más, se sentiría un fracasado nuevamente si no lograba tener un poco de protagonismo en este torneo, no quería aceptarlo ni en sus pensamientos, pero esperaba no enfrentarse con sus amigos en especial con Goku.

Había realizado ese viaje para volverse más fuerte, sacrificó todo, incluso su relación con Bulma prendía de un hilo, no tenía mucho sentido que su esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano, debía poner todo su empeño y no solo eso, debía ganar el torneo, era un hombre muy fuerte.

Sonrió con una mueca de desilusión.

_"Es bueno ser positivo, pero es mejor ser realista"_ pensó mientras se tiraba de nuevo sobre la cama, de repente sus ganas de un ejercicio matutino se esfumaron.

Por fin había llegado el día, aún estaba en cama y con poco ánimo, lamentaba no haber podido dormir toda la noche, pero no importaba, a partir hoy, todo cambiaría, es como empezar una nueva vida, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado antes, se enfocaría en el futuro, en Goku, él era para ella y ella para él, al menos de eso se quería autoconvencer.

Deseaba enfrentarlo y echarle en cara lo mucho que lo había estado esperando, gritarle por ser un inconsciente, por prometer ir a pedir su mano y no cumplir se sintió como una estúpida al verse rechazada, porque para ella, él la había rechazado al no cumplir su promesa, se sintió realizada cuando su padre le dijo que Goku si llegaría, debía estar muy seguro pues empezó a preparar la celebración para la boda, ella misma estaba ilusionada, fue una estúpida, quizá debió haberlo previsto, en vez de una boda lo que sucedió fue un horrible combate en su aldea; aun así lo perdonó y él juró que volvería para la boda.

- ¡Idiota! – salió de la cama aún más molesta de lo que estaba, el tonto ni siquiera sabía el significado de palabras como boda o matrimonio – ni siquiera sabías que yo era una mujer – le recriminó al espacio vacío sabiendo que él no le escuchaba.

_- Tú debes ser Milk – escuchó que alguien le gritó desde arriba._

_- ¡Eh! Sí, así me llamo, eres la segunda persona que me reconoce en este día… ¡AH! Ya se ¿tú también estás enamorado de mí? – eso suponía luego de que no hace mucho otro chico muy guapo le dijera que le gustaba, luego de haberla golpeado._

_- ¿Yo? - preguntó sin entender, ignoró su comentario - Oye dime ¿tú eres la hija de Ox Satan? – debía cerciorarse que era ella._

_- Así es, ¿no me digas que tú conoces a mi padre? – preguntó intrigada._

_- ¡Claro que conozco a tu papá!, él me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar al buen Roshi para que lo ayude con su castillo._

_- ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo – cada vez se ilusionaba más con él._

_- Bueno quiero que subas a mi nube voladora y yo te llevaré. - Le dijo haciéndole un poco de espació y como si le ofreciera la cosa más normal del mundo._

_- Oye, ¿crees que podré subir en un algodón de dulce como tú? – preguntó viendo extrañada e medio en que se transportaba._

_- Hum, bueno creo que sí podrás, bueno si tienes la mente limpia. – mencionó dubitativo._

_- Entonces sí puedo, mi mente está limpia como el agua que utilizamos para beber - Subió sosteniéndose de la cola del chico, sin prestar atención al grito que este dio al sentirse debilitado. – Oye, que es lo ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó cuando lo vio caer al suelo._

_- ¡No debes colgarte de mí cola niña! Perderé todo mi fantástico poder si algo le pasa a mi cola – dio mientras sobaba su extremidad._

_- Un momento ¿Por qué tienes cola? – preguntó prestando atención a ese detalle._

_- Todavía no lo sé – replicó sin de verdad saberlo y emprendiendo el camino._

_Iba prácticamente colgada de la nube intentando sostenerse bien y cuando ya lo había logrado algo la sorprendió al sentir unos golpes en su parte íntima. _

_- ¿Eres diferente de los niños verdad? ¡Eres una niña! - dijo como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo._

_Ni siquiera sintió cuando ya lo había tirado de la nube - Me ofendiste – fue lo único que pudo replicar, como se le ocurría tocarla y de esa manera, era un idiota, ella era un chica muy delicada._

_Se sobó su cabeza molesto – No puedo creer que te hayas enfadado tanto, ¿no entiendo? - Dijo al haberse recuperado, solamente quería cerciorarse de lo que suponía, no entendía el escándalo._

_Todavía se atrevía a preguntarle - ¡Eres un tonto! Lo que hiciste fue horrible – dijo gritando, sin embargo reflexionó un poco, a lo mejor él sí estaba enamorado de ella, eso le cambió el ánimo, quizás no fue tan malo." Realmente me agrada¨" pensó aceptando el hecho._

_Para Goku ella era una persona extraña, siguieron así su camino hasta encontrar al Maestro Roshi, al final el camino fue bastante corto, Milk estaba emocionada de estar con él._

Aunque no quería, el hecho le causaba un poco de gracia, desde que lo conoció, supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo conoció de niña y aunque no lo veía mucho en ese tiempo, lo que vivió con él fue suficiente, tenía muy claro el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio y supo que se había enamorado de él y él de ella.

* * *

No era muy tarde y se sentía bastante cansada, abrió sus ojos sin mucho ánimo y se dio media vuelta, se sentó de repente en la cama al recordar de golpe todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, ver el cuerpo de Goku desnudo a su lado la sobresaltó pero se tranquilizó de inmediato sintiéndose tonta al extrañarse tanto, de pronto todo lo sucedido la noche anterior se acomodó en su mente, no pudo más que sonreír, volvió a acostarse esta vez abrazando a Goku.

Se despertó poco a poco mientras sentía agradables y delicadas caricias sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y la vio besando su pecho, sus recuerdos también se agolparon en su cabeza al verla allí, pero esta vez era diferente, no se movió ni un ápice, las caricias que sentía le hacían rememorar todo lo vivido la noche anterior con su amiga, cerró sus ojos nuevamente mientras fingía dormir, no es que quisiera engañarla pero quería sentir por siempre esas sensaciones, lástima que sus intenciones no duraran mucho tiempo, su respiración se aceleró al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba gracias al tacto de ella, no pudo más y abrió los ojos, la vio sonreírle, pudo suponer que ella esperaba crear en él esa reacción.

No era lo que pretendía hacer inicialmente pero no pudo evitar sentirse tentada, _"¡diablos!"_ se dijo a sí misma, tenía ese escultural cuerpo desnudo frente a ella, ¿cómo se suponía que debía controlarse?, muy a su pesar detuvo un poco el movimiento que realizaba sobre el centro de placer de su amigo al verlo abrir sus ojos, lo soltó por completo para acercarse a él.

- Buenos días Goku – sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios - ¿descansaste? – preguntó sabiendo que ambos habían tenido uno de los mejores descansos en mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días Bulma – correspondió abrazándola hacia sí – dormí muy bien – en realidad no hubiese querido que ella cesara en lo que le hacía, pero no podía pedirle que continuara y supuso que si se detuvo es porque ella no quería continuar.

Observó la luz a través de la ventana, estaba más claro que cuando despertó - Goku, el día de ahora son las preliminares, verdad – preguntó acariciando su cabello.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe - ¡las preliminares! - se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa – Bulma lo olvidé – dijo cogiendo lo que lograba encontrar de sus prendas.

- No te preocupes aún es temprano – le sonrió para calmarlo, no había visto el reloj pero supuso que así era – debes estar descansado.

- Él se aparecerá hoy – dijo seriamente.

No entendió a lo que se refería - ¿Él? – cuestionó.

- Bulma, debo irme – la observó aún desnuda sobre la cama, ella era irresistible, pero debía saber quién era el hijo de Picoro Daimaku y cuáles eran sus intenciones, se acercó y se atrevió a ser él quien la besara, ella no lo evitó, en realidad quería que se quedara un poco más pero no podía detenerlo era algo inútil; no sabía de quién hablaba su amigo, pera sabía que él podía con quien sea.

- Estaré allí, te veré ganar todos los combates luego de las preliminares – dijo animosamente, quería que supiera que él tenía todo su apoyo, lo observó mientras terminaba de cambiarse, ella se envolvió con la sabana que antes los cubría y se levantó para despedirse de él.

- Te veré después, ¿verdad? – sus ojos eran cristalinos, ella sabía que él quería verla de nuevo, tanto como ella lo deseaba también.

- Si ganas todos tus combates, te daré un premio – dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, le besó de nuevo antes de verlo partir, jamás imaginó que quizás lo vivido la noche anterior nunca volvería a ocurrir.

* * *

...

* * *

Me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza, espero que para los que siguen esta historia, haya valido un poquito lo pena.

Agradezco a quienes dejan reviews y los que leen en el anonimato. Gracias a todos.

Un poco tarde pero Feliz 2012! ^^

-Imarbu18-


	8. Deseo culposo

Tenía un motivo más para cumplir el objetivo que se había trazado desde un inicio, iba a ganar la 23° edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales y esperaría el premio prometido por Bulma por hacerlo. Llegó a su habitación y tal como lo supuso Krilin ya no se encontraba allí, se apresuró a darse una ducha y salió disparado al área de las preliminares.

Al llegar decidió aminorar el paso al ver a todos los luchadores fuera del recinto, no tardó mucho en localizar a sus amigos.

– Hola ¿Cómo están? – dijo sonriente frente a todos.

Krillin lo vio aparecer y no notó nada extraño, pero ¿por qué no había dormido en la habitación que compartían? – ¡vaya! Por fin apareciste – dijo con ligero resquemor en su voz, tenía pensado charlar sobre muchas cosas con su amigo de infancia en honor al largo tiempo que habían estado separados – ¿se puede saber en donde pasaste la noche? Pensé que ya no vendrías – su intención no era incomodarlo, pues no pensaba que se tratara de algo malo.

Se quedó de una pieza, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que iba a decir, no había pensado en eso, no creyó que nadie fuera a cuestionarle algo, sintió una mirada inquisitiva ansiosa de su respuesta y pudo observar de soslayo a Yamcha quien se encontraba justo a su lado, iba a decir algo cuando uno de los organizadores pidió a los luchadores inscritos que pasen al gimnasio donde iniciarían los primeros combates.

"_Vaya que suerte"_ pensó para sí mientras veía a los demás luchadores acatar el llamado.

– Dígame maestro Roshi, ¿usaremos los trajes de siempre? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso al anterior cuestionamiento de su amigo.

– Pero que estás diciendo, ustedes ya están muy grandes para usar los trajes del maestro Roshi, ustedes deben elegir el suyo sean independientes. Ahora vayan a hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

Menos mal que se había hecho un traje como el de antes. Respiró aliviado mientras se encaminaba al gimnasio, al menos ya nadie le cuestionaba; Krilin en cambio iba más intrigado que al inicio, sus dudas acrecentaban aun sin tener un motivo en específico pero últimamente su amigo se comportaba un poco extraño. Yamcha en cambio no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Krilin _"¿se puede saber en donde pasaste la noche?"_ No es que le importara del todo, pero por algún motivo sentía que era de su incumbencia.

Goku olvidó todo lo que pasó hace unos momentos cuando divisó la figura que esperaba ver, al fin se hacía presente, mantuvieron una batalla visual durante varios minutos hasta que Picoro se dio media vuelta sonriendo triunfante, no fue el único en percatarse ya que Ten Shin Han tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese sujeto.

– Goku, ¿ese tipo es uno de los sobrevivientes de Picoro Daimaku? – preguntó con voz preocupada al decirlo.

– Por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie, si todos se enteran de que él es Picoro, se haría un gran escándalo – pidió Goku sabiendo las consecuencias de la sola mención de ese nombre; no pudo seguir con sus conclusiones ya que una pequeña palmada sobre su hombro lo distrajo.

– ¿Eh? – Giró su rostro y se encontró a una joven pelinegra que lo saludaba sonrientemente, pestañeó un par de veces confundido mientras la observaba allí parada, no contestó el saludo, no porque no quisiera sino porque estuvo meditando sobre su rostro que se le hacía un poco familiar, no logró recordarla pero su actitud le pareció tierna al verla sonreír de esa manera.

– Mmm… oye ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó intrigado pues le parecía que ya había visto a la chica no hace mucho tiempo; pudo notar como repentinamente su sonrisa se desfiguraba poco a poco haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, se empezaba a arrepentir de haberle preguntado.

– ¡TONTO! – el grito fue tan estruendoso que el gimnasio entero tembló por el chillido de la mujer, Goku calló al suelo asustado mientras veía a la pelinegra apretar sus puños con fuerza.

– De verdad ¿quién eres… quién eres tú? – su nueva pregunta la hizo alejarse completamente furiosa – pero ¿qué le pasa? – se levantó confundido mientras sus amigos trataban de indagar sobre la chica, Krilin se acercó a reprocharle por lo linda que era, en ese momento pensó en Bulma, la pelinegra no le pareció tan linda como su amigo le decía.

– Fue por ella que dormiste fuera anoche ¿verdad? – cuestionó con voz queda creyendo acertar en la actitud que su amigo había tomado.

Goku observo disimuladamente a Yamcha y decidió sonreírle a Krillin, su silencio bastó para que la anterior pregunta de su amigo quedara confirmada, agradeció mentalmente a esa mujer por haber aparecido, la observó nuevamente sin parecer muy obvio, se le notaba muy enojada pero aún no lograba recordarla, tampoco era que le importara mucho.

– ¿En dónde la conociste Goku? – el aludido volvió su rostro hacia el dueño de esa voz.

El tono con el que Yamcha le cuestionó era más tranquilo, no obstante sintió un poco de nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, nunca ha sabido mentir, estaba seguro que la conocía pero aún no lograba recordar en donde la había visto antes.

– Su rostro se me hace familiar.

"_familiar"_ estrechó un poco sus ojos al pensarlo _"¿Entonces él también la conocía?"_, tenía la necesidad de preguntarle para averiguar por fin quien era, pero nuevamente un golpe de suerte; otro de los organizadores llamó a los peleadores a reunirse al centro del gimnasio para darles las instrucciones que debían seguir durante los combates.

Se acercaron dejando el tema por ahora, con suerte Yamcha creería que él había salido con esa mujer que no recordaba; el organizador daba las instrucciones sin ser demasiado escuchado, sintió la mirada de alguien sobre sus hombros y no se equivocó, la chica que antes le había gritado parecía estarlo observando con mucha molestia, su mirada era clara y podía leerse resentimiento en ella, esquivó sus ojos al no entender la actitud de esa mujer.

Logró divisar entre todos los luchadores al hijo de Picoro Daimaku, se mantenía apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared con esa mirada misteriosa e indescifrable, dejó de observarlo solo cuando lo llamaron para tomar el número que le correspondería en las preliminares.

– "_Escúchame Chaos" _habló telequinéticamente Ten Shin Han,_ "haz todo lo posible para que no nos toque juntos" _– su compañero asintió – _"acomódalos en bloques diferentes, quiero ver que pasa"_ – sus ojos se desviaron a Picoro al decir esas palabras, se sentía muy intrigado por lo que pudiera estar planeando ese sujeto.

– De acuerdo – confirmó Chaoz a quien no le fue muy difícil realizar lo que Ten le pidió, sus poderes de psicoquinesia funcionaron bien para tal acto dando el resultado esperado; ninguno de los amigos pelearían entre sí en las preliminares, lo pudieron confirmar luego de buscarse en el listado publicado en la cartelera.

– Eso quiere decir que estamos en diferentes bloques – dijo krilin al no creer su suerte mientras leía el listado – no pelearemos entre amigos en las preliminares – confirmó.

– ¡Que bueno verdad! – secundó Goku.

– Somos muy afortunados – siguió Krilin revisando detenidamente la cartelera con los resultados publicados.

Los combate no tardaron en comenzar, las preliminares se realizaban sin mayor inconveniente y al parecer todos pasarían la primera fase del torneo sin mayor problema, la joven de cabello negro que momentos atrás le había gritado no peleaba nada mal, derrotaba a sus oponentes sin mayor inconveniente, la observaba con curiosidad creía haberla visto no hace mucho pero no podía asegurarlo, se percató de la mirada de la chica sobre él siempre con ese rostro serio, frunció el ceño mientras la veía darse la vuelta aún mas molesta si era posible, no quería tomarle importancia, pero se sentía por algún motivo intrigado por esa mujer.

* * *

_Lo observaba mientras le veía sonreír cruelmente, no podía mostrar debilidad ante su maestro, la lluvia arreciaba mientras seguía levitando haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no caer, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de no sentir dolor pero las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo se negaban a ayudarle en la labor._

_- ¡Concéntrate!_

_Oyó gritar a su también maestro Tao Pai Pai y abrió nuevamente sus ojos, atrás de éste se encontraba Ten Shin Han vencido y sin fuerzas, tenían prohibido intervenir mientras él o el maestro Tsuru estuvieran entrenando a cualquiera de los dos._

_Sus ojos se nublaban producto de la debilidad, Tao Pai Pai se encargó de hacer desfallecer al pequeño Chaoz, antes de que éste callera por su propia cuenta._

Lo reconoció en ese instante y todo su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar, era él, Tao Pai Pai, pero… ¿cómo?, antes de poder reaccionar un certero ataque lo derribó haciéndole caer al suelo junto con su solideo mientras se perdía en la inconsciencia.

El grito de Ten fue tan alto que todos se aglomeraron hacia dónde éste corría, abrazó el cuerpo de su amigo inconsciente mientras observaba a su agresor.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó Goku al observar a Chaoz en el suelo.

Ni siquiera le escuchó, su sorpresa fue devastadora al saber quién había herido a Chaoz, no podía ser posible, él estaba muerto.

– Y eso que no lo hice con todas mis fuerzas – se mofó de la expresión de su ex discípulo – ¿cómo has estado Ten Shin Han? Y tú también – dijo observando a quien casi lograba matarlo – creo que tu nombre es Goku.

– ¡Tao Pai Pai! – voceó impresionado mientras recorría con su vista el atuendo ya conocido del sujeto frente a él, _"__kill__you__"_ eran las palabras que adornaban su uniforme, fue precisamente eso lo que pensó que había hecho con él hace algún tiempo.

– Pero… ¿no estaba muerto? – cuestionó su ex discípulo sorprendido de verlo frente a él.

– ¡No estés diciendo tonterías!, como crees que alguien como yo se va a morir tan fácil; pero eso si, estuve a punto de morir, me llevó mucho tiempo para poder restablecerme.

– ¿Goku, quién diablos es ese hombre? – preguntó Krilin luego de observar como Ten Shin Han y Goku parecían conocerlo.

– Él es Tao Pai Pai, ¡es un asesino! – aseguró para aclarar a sus amigos – y también parece ser que él es el hermano menor del maestro Tsuru.

– ¿qué estás diciendo Goku? – cuestionó Yamcha igual de intrigado.

– Eso significa que él es el superior de Ten Shin Han y Chaoz si es que no me equivoco – no creyó que estuviese vivo aún, habría jurado que estaba muerto.

– Creí que habías explotado junto con esa bomba – le inquirió para saber como es que estaba vivo. Pudo notar en su voz la sed de venganza que tenía contra él.

– Gracias a ti, gasté mis ahorros para sobrevivir como un robot humano, por haber hecho eso te aseguro que vas a pagar muy caro – soltó con voz rasposa mientras lo observaba fijamente – ni se te ocurra perder en las preliminares, mi objetivo no es ganar el primer lugar – sonrió de medio lado ante esa aclaración – lo que yo realmente quiero es acabar contigo.

La mirada del aludido se angostó ante tal afirmación, no es que le preocupara, Tao Pai Pai ya no suponía ningún peligro para él.

– Y tu también Ten Shin Han, escuché que ahora estas con Kame Sennin – pausó mientras endurecía sus facciones – ¡eres un traidor! – afirmó con rencor al recordar lo que su hermano Tsuru le había contado.

– Eso no quiere decir que esté con Kame Sennin solamente – dijo Ten bajando la mirada a su anterior mentor – desde un principio supe que estaba en el camino equivocado.

– Es mejor que estés preparado – con esas palabras confirmaba su venganza por haberlo traicionarlo a él y a su hermano.

– Pelearé contigo y también lo haré por Chaoz – aseguró mientras estrechaba en su pecho a su pequeño amigo.

– Estaré esperándote – respondió seguro de sí mismo mientras bajaba de la plataforma.

Su sorpresa ni siquiera le permitía moverse, sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciéndole sentir más reconfortado, haber visto a su maestro después de creerlo muerto fue impresionante, dejó que los asistentes del torneo se llevaran a Chaoz a un hospital cercano, mientras trataba de recuperarse.

– Tú podrás con él, no tienes de que preocuparte – afirmó Goku confiado en la fuerza de Ten – seguramente Chaoz se dejó intimidar, pero a ti no te pasará igual.

– Gracias Goku – estaba seguro que sus fuerzas ahora no se comparaban con las de su antiguo maestro, pero no era eso lo que le perturbaba, jamás pensó que llegara a tener ese grado de rivalidad con sus antiguos mentores, Tao Pai Pai fue quien se empeñó en convertirlo en un gran guerrero, pensar en combatir contra él era inconcebible.

– Tu podrás vengar lo que ese sujeto le hizo a Chaoz – continuó animando Yamcha.

– Gracias, no te preocupes lo venceré – dijo con apagada voz mientras salía del gimnasio.

– Ten… – Krilin sintió una mano sobre su hombro y observó a Goku, al parecer era mejor dejar solo a su amigo en estos momentos.

* * *

– Se recuperará pronto – las palabras de la peliazul alentaron a Lunch que se encontraba bastante consternada por lo sucedo a Chaoz, ésta le sonrió y salieron de la habitación.

Roshi esperaba afuera del hospital Papaya con los demás muchachos, aún no podía creer que Tao Pai Pai estuviese vivo.

– Así es – explicaba Krilin – al parecer Goku no logró matarlo en esa ocasión y ahora busca venganza de Ten y Chaoz – terminó de relatar al maestro Roshi.

– Ten Shin Han debe cuidarse de Tao Pai Pai, él lo ha entrenado y conoce muy bien su estilo de pelea.

– No debe preocuparse maestro – Parecía ser que solo Goku se daba cuenta que ahora Ten Shin Han era mucho más fuerte que su antiguo mentor – Tao Pai Pai no será rival para él – confirmo con calma voz.

– ¡Hola Chicos!

Como si su cuello fuese un resorte, su cabeza se elevó hacia el conocido timbre de voz de su amiga, la última vez que la vio estaba cubierta con la sabana que los cubrió la noche anterior, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo sin embargo se vio obligado a ocultarla al ver a Yamcha correr a su lado.

– Bulma, linda, ¿Cómo estás? –se acercó sin imaginarse lo que su reacción causaba, debía hablar con ella y era todo lo que él sabía.

– Maestro iré a descansar un momento – los ojos de Goku no se despegaron de Bulma mientras mencionaba esas palabras – el torneo comenzará mañana y creo que lo mejor será relajarse – atípicamente su voz no sonó enérgica como era usual, desvió su vista de la peliazul y caminó sin rumbo alguno.

La mirada de Bulma seguía fijamente el camino que dejaba su amigo hasta que lo vio desaparecer en la lejanía, le hubiera gustado ir tras él y detenerlo pero no podía hacer eso, escuchó de nuevo como el chico frente a ella la llamaba y le sonrió con una tristeza que Yamcha no fue capaza de percibir.

– Vamos por un helado, ¿te apetece? – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la acercaba a él, asintió sin mucho ánimo pero era consiente que debía aclarar las cosas con su novio.

Todo el camino oía sin realmente escuchar como Yamcha hablaba de las preliminares y los combates que tuvo que afrontar, se sentaron bajo la sombra de una colorida sombrilla en una pequeña mesa a la orilla de la acera y fue hasta entonces que se centró en su realidad ¿Qué iba a hacer?

– He sido un tonto, lo sé –tomó las manos de su novia mientras confesaba sus sentimientos – nunca he querido hacerte daño, jamás he actuado con intención de molestarte, sinceramente creí que al verme estarías alegre tal como yo lo estuve… pero no fue así, aún ahora siento que incluso llega a molestarte mi presencia.

Estrujó sus manos entre las suyas sin saber que decir, sabía que su novio no le mentía sin embargo la última vez que hablaron terminaron discutiendo y luego se rindió en los brazos de Goku ¿Qué podía decirle?, lo observó fijamente y sintió culpa, ¿y si todo era cierto?, ¿si jamás fue su intención dejarla tanto tiempo sola?, volvió a bajar sus ojos mientras los sentía arder, no quería sentirse culpable pero era inevitable.

Una furtiva lágrima escapó de los cristalinos ojos de Bulma para caer sobre el dorso de la mano de su acompañante, sorprendido levantó el rostro de su novia para observar como luchaba por retener las demás lágrimas que demandaban salir. Bulma lloraba y no sabía muy bien el porqué, no se esperaba esa reacción así que se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella para besar sus manos, pudo sentir como se sorprendió ante tal acto y aprovechó a secar unas cuantas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar, besó tiernamente sus blancas mejillas mientras le susurraba tranquilizarse y que todo estaba bien.

Pese a que las palabras de Yamcha eran reconfortantes, ella sabía que nada estaba bien, no quería llorar, no quería sentirse mal, todo lo que había pasado fue porque ella así lo decidió y podría decir que empujó a Goku para que fuera participe junto con ella en lo que deseaba, no, no podía negar algo que deseó y seguía deseando con todo su ser. Observó entonces los ojos de su novio y vio lo que no ha podido ver en los de nadie más: amor.

Como acto reflejó se abrazó a su joven novio sin importarle que este estuviera arrodillado frente a ella haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio, Yamcha la sujetó de los hombros mientras se levantaba junto a ella.

– Perdóname – su voz fue menos que un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para el chico que la sostenía.

– Cálmate por favor – pidió sin entender sus disculpas – creo que debes descansar – le indicó mientras separaba pequeños mechones de cabello azul de su enrojecido rostro.

Bulma asintió aún sin observarlo, dolía el saberse incapaz de decir las palabras que su llanto fue capaz de expresar, estaba arrepentida y debía hablar con Goku, debía decirle que no podía repetirse lo que había pasado entre ellos, por mucho que ella quisiese amaba a su novio y si bien él no dijo mucho para resarcirse del daño que le había causado su lejanía, sus palabras fueron suficientes para comprender lo sincero que era con ella, al menos así lo había sentido ahora que estaba mucho más tranquila que antes.

Caminó con él en absoluto silencio, sus sollozos habían desaparecido pero aún respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

– Gracias – dijo mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su novio – quiero descansar, prometo que hablaremos más tarde, por favor discúlpame – se encerró en su habitación sin esperar respuesta, sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer para sentirse mejor ante esa situación.

* * *

"_Acaríciame"_ volvió a escuchar la suave e incitante voz de la peliazul dentro de su cabeza, había intentado de mil maneras sacarse esas palabras de su mente pero no podía, aún escuchaba a Bulma invitándole a algo que no podía ser. Luego de caminar sin rumbo por un rato decidió regresar al hotel, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, se duchó tardando un poco más de lo esperado y se atavió utilizando solamente un pantalón, decidió acostarse para ahondar es sus pensamientos.

No quería interferir en la relación que sabía que su amiga mantenía con Yamcha pero cuando lo vio correr al lado de la peliazul hace algunos momentos supo que no había esperanza para nada más que él pudiese esperar, estaba desilusionado, ella le atraía enormemente, la noche anterior había podido comprobar lo hermosa que era, pero la realidad es que ella no era para él, quizá esa mujer de cabello negro tenía razón, suspiró con fastidio al recordarla, eso era algo más que también le inquietaba.

– _Debes entenderlo, no es para ti – seguía explicándole con tono suave mientras lo veía confuso en sus pensamientos, él ni siquiera sabía lo que quería y tan aturdido como estaba era fácil de convencer. Lo observó cabizbajo seguramente dando vuelta a sus ideas – lo mejor es dejarlo todo como está, no puedes hacer como si no pasa nada mientras ves una relación destruirse frente a tus ojos – se acercó más a él segura de si misma – menos si tú eres el culpable – finalizó_

_Movió su vista a la mujer frente a él; no la conocía, o si lo hacía no la recordaba, todo lo que su mente evocaba de ella era el enojado rostro que había mantenido en las preliminares cuando lo observaba, ¿por qué se le aparecía de repente hablando de cosas que nadie más debía saber? – ¿quién eres? – cuestionó frunciendo el ceño ante la imprevista conversación que ella había generado. No obtuvo respuesta, la vio sonriendo como no recordaba haberla visto antes; no estaba seguro de que quería o quién era así que suspiró resignado y como no podía hacer otra cosa, siguió su camino._

¿Acaso debía renunciar?, los sentimientos en su pecho se agolparon en un instante _"… no puedes hacer como si no pasa nada mientras ves una relación destruirse frente a tus ojos, menos si tú eres el culpable."_ ¿Sería él el causante de hacer infeliz a alguien?, por más que quisiera a su amiga no podía hacerle eso a Yamcha, el chico parecía emocionarse igual que él cuando estaba con ella, aún no estaba seguro de lo que ella le hacía sentir, se emocionaba al verla, le agradaba su compañía, le gustaba hablar de cualquier cosa y desde la noche anterior tenia también la extraña necesidad de querer acariciarla como lo había hecho ya una vez.

"_Tócame"_ de nuevo la voz de Bulma susurraba en su interior, cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que esas palabras le causaban a su cuerpo, sin embargo la imagen de la peliazul se hizo presente en su mente, por puro reflejo condujo su mano sobre el eje de placer que sentía empezar crecer entre sus piernas, no pudo más que relajarse al sentir el place que su propio tacto lograba causarle.

* * *

Aunque sus pasos sonaran firmes mientras se dirigía a la habitación sus piernas le temblaban, luego de un tiempo indefinido ensayando nuevamente su discurso frente a la puerta de su amigo decidió tocar. Por mucho que le doliera tomar esa decisión no podía engañar a Goku, ella quería a Yamcha y pese a los problemas y discusiones cotidianas sentía que era feliz a su lado, suspiró mientras intentaba nuevamente obtener respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe tratando de tranquilizarse y respirar con calma luego de escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, se ruborizó un poco luego de observarse y reparar en lo que hacía, al parecer sus deseos primitivos había jugado con él haciéndole divagar en sus deseos más internos, escuchó nuevamente golpes en la puerta que lo obligaron a desviar su vista a ésta, sabía de quien se trataba y no podía precipitarse a abrirle en ese estado; respiró pausadamente por unos segundos y se puso de pie sintiéndose más relajado.

Sostuvo el pomo de la puerta por unos instantes antes de girarla por completo, no se percató hasta ese momento que estaba sudando copiosamente.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – su voz queda se impregnaba de nerviosismo mientras observaba a Goku frente a ella.

No contesto, solo giró su cuerpo haciendo el espacio suficiente para dejar entrar a Bulma.

Lo observó un poco extrañada, parecía agitado pero no le tomó importancia. Ese era el momento que había estado ensayando desde que le dijo a Yamcha que iría a descansar, había repetido cientos de veces las palabras en su cabeza pero al observarlo detenidamente frente a frente y con el dorso desnudo ante ella, las palabras no pudieron escapar de su boca. Escuchó el leve golpe de la puerta al cerrarse haciéndola sentirse acorralada.

El vestido que adornaba su cuerpo era de tono lila, un poco más largo y menos entallado que el negro de la noche anterior, se veía hermosa no importaba como estuviera vestida; había dispuesto decirle que él no quería dañar a nadie, mucho menos a ella y que no podían estar juntos sabiendo que alguien más sufriría por ello; sin embargo sus pensamientos se quedaron en eso siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ninguno se percató de la repentina cercanía que se había generado entre ambos cuerpos hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron sobre el rostro del otro, nadie pensaba claramente y Goku se sentía perturbado teniendo muy presentes sus anteriores pensamientos y sensaciones, la cercanía actual no le ayudaba en nada y Bulma no hacía ningún intento por moverse tampoco. Lo único que sabía era que la necesitaba como ayer ¿Por qué tenía que ser malo lo que se sentía tan bien?, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su carácter, su inteligencia… susurró su nombre mientras le acariciaba el cuello y la acercaba hacia él.

No podía moverse y no quería hacerlo, cerró sus ojos sintiendo la respiración de Goku sobre su cuello, sabía lo que debía hacer, ¿por qué no podía?, inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza al sentir los tibios labios de su amigo sobre su cuello. ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas?, ayer era ella quien lo inducía a acercársele cuando él ni siquiera la veía a los ojos.

– _Escúchame, yo amo a Yamcha – repetía frente al espejo – no, así no – sacudió su cabeza y lo repitió una vez más. Debía haber una forma para hacerle saber a su amigo que lo anterior había sido un error y que no podía repetirse, respiró profundo convenciéndose de lo que debía decir, convenciéndose así misma de sus palabras…_

Abrió los ojos y se abrazó a la espalda de Goku escondiendo su rostro sobre su cuello, se sentía avergonzada no podía decirle eso, no podía mentirle, lo quería demasiado pese a sus intentos por convencerse de lo contrario, desde antes de conocer a su actual novio incluso lo había querido, la diferencia ahora es que ese cariño había evolucionado generándole nuevas sensaciones ¿sería igual para él?

– ¿Goku? – Ambos se encontraban abrazados en medio de la habitación respirando sobre el cuello del otro, el chico la separó de su hombro solo lo suficiente para observar fijamente sus celestes ojos.

– ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con migo? – supuso que era la mejor forma de preguntar, debía saber si todo esto valía la pena.

Desvió su vista hacia la ventana, los rayos de sol empezaban a ser más débiles a medida que caía la tarde, la sintió tensarse y la observó fijamente de nuevo sin encontrar palabras que describieran sus sentimientos – no lo sé – susurró sujetando las manos de Bulma – se siente bien estar a tu lado, no sé que es pero solo quiero que estés con migo…

– ¿Por qué te fuiste ahora cuando salí del hospital? – casi podía jurar que tenía la respuesta, pero necesitaba estar segura.

– Perdóname… la verdad no lo entiendo solo vi a Yamcha correr a tu lado y eso me hizo sentir mal, se le notaba feliz de verte y… – hizo una pausa soltando sus manos – me molestó verlo así, perdóname Bulma no sé que me pasa – al decir lo último se giro hacia la ventana y se adentró más en la habitación.

Lo siguió y tomó una de sus manos desde atrás – te quiero – musitó contra su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, sintió un peso menos al decir esas palabras, algo estaba mal aquí ¿Por qué sentía tanta felicidad con Goku?, ¿amaba a Yamcha?, ¿era el mismo sentimiento que tenía con Goku?, su cabeza iba a explotar.

"_¿me quiere?"_ – ¿tu sientes lo mismo que yo al estar con migo? – preguntó por curiosidad ante sus palabras.

Sonrió sobre la espalda de su amigo, – todo lo que me has dicho es exactamente lo que yo siento, es por eso que sé que te quiero… y que tu me quieres también – confirmó sonriente pegada a su espalda.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué era lo correcto en estos casos? – pero… ¿Yamcha también te quiere verdad? – cuestionó al recordar al aún novio de Bulma – ¿sientes por él lo mismo que por mí? – tal vez no conociera mucho de sentimientos y relaciones amorosas, pero no había que ser un genio para saber cuando se estaba creando un conflicto entre tres.

La mención del chico la hacía sentir culpable, sabía que debía tomar una decisión pero no quería pensar en eso, era consiente que Goku le atraía más que Yamcha y eso hacía más fuerte el hecho de querer estar con él, aunque también adoraba su forma de ser, su inocencia en muchas cosas y la alegría que impregnaba a todos, definitivamente Goku la hacía feliz. Depositó un tierno beso sobre la espalda desnuda de su amigo mientras se hacía camino con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Se estremeció al sentirse nuevamente acariciado por las manos de Bulma, sabía que si seguía así pronto él tendría la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, no podía negar que eso le gustaba jamás había sentido tanto placer como el que su amiga le hacía sentir; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras tomaba las manos de Bulma girándose para verla – Bulma… contéstame por favor – su voz sonó suplicante mientras soltaba sus manos y la tomaba de los hombros en busca de respuestas, ahora que lograba comprender un poco lo que sentía realmente por su amiga no quería desilusionarse.

– Goku, no dudes de mí – hace unos minutos iba decidida a terminar todo lo que pudiese unirlos, pero no fue así, al parecer lo que debía terminar no se encontraba en ese lugar; ¿cómo podía querer tanto a Goku?, apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amigo rodeándolo con sus brazos, no quería sentirse ni un instante lejos de él, pensó que jamás podría sentirse más protegida al sentir como el chico rodeaba su cuerpo devolviendo el gesto – jamás te haría daño, sinceramente no sé que es lo que me está sucediendo, pero desde que te vi regresar de tu entrenamiento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

La abrazó más al escuchar sus palabras, las cosas no estaban nada claras pero sabia que Bulma sentía como él, sonrió mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la peliazul, se giró para apoyar a Bulma sobre la pared al lado de la ventana, estaba ahora más seguro de sí, los recuerdos anteriores empezaron a surgir en mayor magnitud, podía volverse adicto a estas sensaciones; se exaltó al sentir suaves besos alrededor de su pecho, la tomó por la cintura para pegarse más a su cuerpo e inhalar su aroma, su masculinidad se pegaba en el vientre de Bulma mientras se presionaba contra ella, cada vez pensaba menos lo que hacía siendo su instinto el que se posesionaba de él, bajó con una mano la cremallera que se encontraba en un costado del vestido, haciendo que este se deslizara por su cuerpo camino al suelo.

Jadeó profundamente mientras sentía las manos de Goku recorrer su cuerpo, no se sentían temblorosas como el día anterior, no necesitaba guiarlo porque parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía, tiró un poco del cabello del chico mientras sentía sus senos libres de opresión, las caricias y besos de su compañero comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella, deslizó una de sus manos hacia el punto de placer deseado y como respuesta sintió un mordisco en su pezón izquierdo que le hizo presionar el miembro que acariciaba.

Soltó el pezón que degustaba con su lengua y subió por su pecho dando pequeños besos hasta llegar frente a su rostro, sonrió mientras abrazaba el bello cuerpo de la mujer. Por mucho que sus pensamientos lo torturaran minutos atrás sabía que Bulma representaba algo especial para él, entendió entonces lo que significaba, solo ellos dos importaban, nada ni nadie más.

* * *

...

* * *

Agradezco siempre a quienes se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer.

**Pau:** Sinceramente a mí también me gusta creer que sí pasó, hubiese sido genial ver en la serie que estos personajes tuvieran algo lindo antes de los sucesos reales, yo pensé en un inicio que así sería, pero pues que le vamos a hacer. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Ya saben los comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones y lo que quieran decirme siempre son bienvenidos!

-Imarbu18-


End file.
